You Can Never Trust Someone Too Much
by alexxandjamzz
Summary: Agent D isn't your normal teenage girl, shes also a spy. But when her past threatens her best friends life what happens next? Along the way she finds out that The Chameleon and her are exactly alike. IN what way though? You'll just have to read. : -R&R-
1. Prologue

I am known to the spy world as Agent D. But I am known to the regular world as Alexx Dominguez.

Spy World? Yes, it is real. I live it everyday of my life. It exists.

I work for C.O.S.A. Also known as Convict Spies of America.

Convict?! Yes, I, Alexx Dominguez was a convict. I am a girl who made a bad decision, and if my pretend Uncle Jake had never made me join this life-style I would still be in juvenile. I owe it all to him. Though I do not work alone.

With me, on my missions, is one of my best friends. 005. Pronounced, "Double O 5." Her name is Jamila, my best friend for a few years now, she was my cellmate. Though then we did not get along. That though is another story for another time.

I have had some crazy years as a spy, including this one. This one year though, everything changed. Some for the better, some for the worst.

At school, I am known as the Sporty/Girly type, as Jamila says. The boys like me and the girls envy me but, I am not that perfect. I have one thing missing.

The boy I like never see's me and I don't know why. His name is Scott, isn't it a nice name!? I mean I try to do everything I can but I can never get him to see the real me, Alexx Dominquez.

At school, Jamila is known as the smart girl. Jock, heck yes. Smart, very much. Good with boys, Not even close. Yep, Jamila needs guidance, a lot.

Whenever she gets near her crush she freezes up so much its like she was shot by a freeze ray. By crush, I mean Chris.

Yes, she likes Scott's best friend and football partner. He is a total meathead though, and no one would think Jamila would like him. At least Chris see's her. Not only does he see her, he flirts with her! Then she will freeze up and I will have to cover for her.

Though, in the spy world Jamila can handle herself. Try to sneak up on her; she will snap your arm like a twig. It is how us spies our trained to react. She is perfect at interrogating evil madmen from around the world, but she can't talk to a guy that likes her!? She speaks 14 different languages yet, she cannot get one word out of her mouth when Chris is around!? Unbelievable.

After what happened this semester though, everyone and anyone can hurt you. It may be your teacher or it could be your best friend. Everyone is a suspect. That is why, You Can Never Trust Someone Too Much.


	2. Chapter 1: The Red Screen

"Heyy Alexx and Jamila!" waved Brittany our school friend for many years now, she said walking over to our car.

"I haven't seen you guys since Spring Break." Our last mission, I look at Jamila. She smiles.

"Well, we missed you and everyone very much while we were in Paris." Jamila says nicely. I started thinking about what we did, rappelling down the Eiffel Tower chasing two French Snipers, but we couldn't really tell them that, now could we.

"Yeah I never knew I had a cool Aunt Rachel who would want me to come visit her." I lied.

It is really hard lying to your best friends all the time but after a while you get used to it and realize that telling them will mean they have to be….taken /out/.

I looked at my watch, dying to go to Homeroom, and say, "Well guys, we need to get to homeroom because the bell is going to ring in a few minutes." I really wanted to go to homeroom today.

So we all turned around and walked into Ridgeway Valley High. A place where you never go unseen. (I beg to differ though) Where the governors daughter and the Rock stars son are together. A place where anything and everything can happen.

I headed to my locker and get my supplies for Homeroom. I grab a Messaging Watch, thanks to my Uncle Jake, a regular pen, and a notebook.

I sat in my regular seat next to Jacob Hobbensofer, the one who is obsessed with me. Curse Mr. Violat for putting me next to this weird and disgusting of a boy.

"Alexx?" Mr. Violat was taking roll.

"Here." I answered, not looking up from my notebook.

I am a musician and I like writing songs whenever I can and playing my Guitar.

I was writing a song, about him. It's called The Blind Boy.

I only got a verse and the chorus in right before the bell rang.

Dammit, I now have to go to the witch's class.

I walked out of the classroom, turning down the hall eager to show Jamila my new song.

I found her by herself but then saw Chris about to make his move and come talk to her so I stopped. Curious to see what happens next.

"Heyy Jamila, how's your day been?" Chris said, not realizing that we had only been in school for about 49 minutes. I have been counting them.

(I technique I learned a Dubai a few years ago on a mission.)

I saw her freeze up and start mumbling to say something.

Oh no, time for me to save her, as usual.

I then, walked by casually both brush-passing her my song, and at the same time jabbing her, getting out a heyy.

I smiled, knowing that she had got at least something out.

I peeked over my shoulder a little and saw Jamila running up beside me.

"Your Welcome." I said before she could say Thank You.

"Yeah, I never though he would talk to me at my locker!" She said as if she was surprised. She knew he liked her, she just could not admit it.

"I loved your song by the way. The lyrics are very meaning full and deep." She added.

We walked into Geography, more like a death chamber to me.

We scooted into our seats quickly.

Of course knowing when the bell was going ring.

Ms. Nawrot was late.

4 Minutes later I hear and see her running into the door with files in her hands and papers flying everywhere.

I really dislike this lady. She is just the worse.

"Hello class, good to see you back from Spring Break." She said in her scratchy Boston accent.

"Ring Bell, RING!" was all I was thinking.

"Today we wil be learning about Western Civilization and the different eras in time." Ms. Nawrot said happily smiling.

The class groaned.

Ms. Nawrot slammed her hand down on the desk. I jumped.

"Before I forget, I must tell you guys about the Junior Class field trip next Wednesday!" she exclaimed.

"FIELD TRIP!?" my class roared.

Before she got a chance to finish, everyone was into deep conversation about what they were going to bring, who they were going to sit next to, and what they were going to wear.

After a few minutes Ms. Nawrot had had enough laughing and joy.

(She is evil you know!)

"Quiet Down Class!" She shouted.

Which is very surprising considering she is a major push-over.

Soon the class was as silent as a midnight desert.

To ruin the absolute silence was my watch, it beeped. Loudly.

Soon, all of the eyes in the classroom were on me, except for one pair, his of course. He was still focused on staring into space and acting like he didn't hear me.

I looked down at my watch, the screen blinking bright red and flashing the words, "REPORT TO HEADQUARTERS, IMMEDIATELY."

I had never gotten a message like this, must be very important.

I looked at Jamila. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. I knew I was in for a lecture about turning my watch to vibrate.

Though when she was about to speak. Her watch went off.

I saw her look down, get worried, and look at me.

Ms. Nawrot finally spoke the first word, "Well, care to explain ladies?"

"In Paris over Spring Break we bought these watches and set them to hour intervals, I guess we both forgot to turn it off. Sorry Ms. Nawrot. It won't happen again." I spoke. Now how were we supposed to get out of this death chamber and get to headquarters?

I knew what to do. I mean come on; I am a spy of course.

"Oh no! I don't feel so good! I think I had some bad milk in breakfast this morning!" I said then started running to the classroom door, making gagging sounds along the way.

While almost out the door I heard a laugh, then peeked a little only to see Scott, of all people, making the noise.

Waiting outside for Jamila to come rushing out the door didn't take long.

"Jamila, go help Alexx and ask if she needs anything or needs to be taken home and such." Ms. Nawrot said.

Before Ms. Nawrot finished Jamila was out the door, ready to find the quikest way to headquarters from school.

We both knew though, we had never had our screens turn red when asked to come to headquarters. We knew it wasn't good.

We turned a corner, knowing that in a few minutes we would be in for a surprise.


	3. Chapter 2: Agent M

….

We ran into the bathroom.

"HI-YA!" Jamila yelled as she kicked the door to the Out Of Order stall.

I closed the door behind us. Locked it actually.

Jamila looked at me and said, "Do you remember the sequence? I can't remember."

I smiled, "Of course I do! You should always remember things like this Jamila, a good spy always knows." I teased.

She slapped my arm. Haha.

I flushed the toilet twice, pulled the door handle straight out, turned it vertical and then pushed it back in.

We stepped back.

The floor in front of us was sliding open, to a tunnel.

I started thinking about the last time we were here together. 3 years ago in training, the summer after 8th grade. The summer of my parent's death. I shut my eyes. Just the thought of them still hurts.

This was also the place where Jamila and I became best friends.

I looked at Jamila, I guess she was remembering too because she smiled.

Then pushed me in. Just like last time.

And just like last time, I grabbed her hand to drag me with her.

BAM! We both landed in the tunnel, me on my butt, Jamila on her stomach.

We turned right, left, then suddenly dipped straight down.

It was getting colder.

Soon we saw light.

"Uhh!" I landed on my butt in the middle of headquarters.

Next, Jamila landed on her hands in a perfect handstand then flipped over.

"Haha," She smiled, helping me up.

I saw Uncle Jake standing next to the Big Screen.

We ran over.

"Uncle Jake, we got your message, what is it!?" Jamila said panting a little.

"You have a new mission."

"Already?" I chimed in, "We just got back from one!"

"Alexx, spies don't complain. Plus, it involves your classmates."

"What is it!? Is it bad can someone get hur-" Jamila was cut off by Uncle Jake.

"Let me explain." He said firmly.

"Yes sir." Jamila and I agreed.

"Alright, well you know the corporation that you two faced 2 ½ years ago." Uncle Jake started.

"Yeah that one team of ex-spies. Those guys were like in their 40's." I chuckled.

"Well, they have come back. We sent Agent M in to spy on their new headquarters. While reporting to us their plan, she was captured and we lost connection. We have not located her." Uncle Jake finished. He sighed.

"That is where we come in." Jamila said a little faint.

"That is right, Alexx, a new agent, 003, and You will be heading into headquarters to save Agent M and the kidnapped hostage." Uncle Jake said.

I thought to myself. Who is this 003?! A new spy? I glanced at Jamila.

She gave me a look meaning, "Don't ask, just go along."

"Wait, what is this plan of there's? To kidnap someone, from our school!?" I said, very worried.

"I think that you should just see the clip that Agent M left." Uncle Jake turned this dark fuzzy video recording on.

Agent M appeared on the big screen.

The camera was shaking and it looked like she was in an air vent.

Her bangs were sweaty against her tanned skin and she was looking really sick.

"It is Agent M, reporting at 21:00 hours. I am inside the suspected corporation building and have eyeball on the subject."

She was panting, hard. Like she had been running from someone.

"I have found their headquarters and have overheard their discussed plan. The leader, a 6 foot, 4 in. man, black and Mexican with a shaved head. He has been talking about their plan, a kidnapping."

"Their plan is to kidnap someone from Ridgeway Valley High. They want Agent D and 005 to fall into their trap, they want revenge. They named two people they are interested in kidnapping, a girl named Brittany Sighton,"

Jamila and I gasped. I felt as if my heart was about to explode. It was pounding through my chest, how would they know that was our best friend?! How could they know!?

"and the other is a boy from the same grade named Scott Love."

I almost fell over. Jamila caught me before I hit the floor. Oh my, they were either going after my best friend in the entire world, and the guy who I have a major crush on. How was I supposed to deal with this?

We heard noise in the back. For some reason, Agent M was moving. We all heard punching and huffs and then, Agent M's head popped into the screen.

"Get Help! Make sure that you tell Agent D and 005. I hope you get this messege."

She faced the person she was obviously fighting, then all you saw was a huge white fist crumble her beautiful face. The screen went blank.

Uncle Jake turned to us. "You understand?"

"Yes sir." We both said in unison.

"Your mission," Uncle Jake began, "is to rescue Agent M and the kidnapped victim. You also, need to catch the kidnapper and the big boss. Think that you can do that?" He finished.

"Yes sir, this will be taking place when?" I asked.

"During your field trip to the George Bush Library."

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Not only are we going to have to be in our study group with Ms. Nawrot, we also have to keep an eye on Brittany and Scott. And above that, we have to not blow our cover. This is going to be harder than I thought.

**NOTE: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. We were very busy and Alexx had writers block for a long, long time. Hope you like it. Read and Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Math Gets Interesting

Jamila and I took another tunnel back to the school.

We ended up in the cafeteria, since it was that class period. Hope no one noticed us come through the kitchen area.

"Heyy guys, over here!" Brittany said waving us over to our table.

We jogged over.

Right when I got to the table, I slipped on something.

But instead of falling right on my butt, I ended up flipping over and landing on my feet.

That was a bad mistake.

The whole room was silent. I looked around. Everyone's face was on me, mouths dropped.

Then I realized I was in my signature fighting stance. The one that's deadly, to all. The one that you can definitely tell isn't normal.

Oh god. How much more drama could happen today. I just figured out that I have to be two people for a whole day, running back and forth and now I am about to expose my secret.

Instead of standing there look like a fool, Jamila grabs my arm very tightly and makes me sit down at the table.

Brittany and her friend Morgan were sitting across from us.

After 37 seconds of silence, Brittany finally said, "So, anyways, where did you go?"

"Oh, well, I got sick in History and ran to the bathroom. Jamila came to see if I was ok." I said.

Brittany was having some goldfish and a turkey sandwich and Morgan was just talking about the latest relationships in the school.

"So like, then, Chelsea told me that she had a crush on Scott and she said that he was checking her out…" Morgan continued.

"WHAT!?" I yelled while choking on a piece of my hamburger.

I put my hamburger down since I lost an appetite at the new gossip.

"Yeah, Chelsea likes Scott. You didn't know that?! She told me in science." Morgan said, of course she would know.

Chelsea is the other popular girl. She is a major slut and has basically slept with every football player, except for Scott and Chris.

We used to be best friends in Junior High but she went with the wrong crowd and we became enemies. Rumors started flying and I thought that she was just a trashy bitch, and I was right.

But this girl wants to take my man, NO. Not this time. Maybe when I was her friend she was the one that took everything from me, but not anymore.

"No, she can't. She knows I love him. She just knows it and wants to take it away from me. It's not happening." I said firmly.

I looked over at Chelsea and her table.

She was twirling her hair around her finger and being so flirty and I didn't even notice that Scott was standing in front of her laughing!

Did he like her!?

Oh no, I felt the doubt inside me start crumbling my heart. Are they going to go out and get married and have 5 children and oh my god he does like her!

He just sat down next her!

I felt as if my heart was drowning in a deep sea full of my own blood. I felt as if I was suffocating.

I stopping my staring as soon as Chelsea looked over, smiled, and winked.

"So Ms. Nawrot was explaining in class that we would be heading to the George Bush Library, located in Texas!" Brittany explained.

"Wait, so we are heading to Texas!? How are we going to get there?" I asked.

Brittany turned to me, "Well, she explained how we are going to pay for our own tickets and hotel. Which are going to cost around $350! We are staying there 2 days. I think that is pretty expensive just to fly from California to Texas. I mean who wants to go to that state anyway?" Brittany laughed.

"HEY! I am fully Texan!" Morgan said, representing her home state.

I laughed a little. Morgan can always make me laugh but right now I wasn't hungry or in the mood.

The bell rang and we headed off to science.

I have science with Scott and Chris but not Jamila.

Just thinking about it made tears swell up in my eyes.

So I was walking down the hall and Jamila comes up on my side and says, "I know you saw Scott and Chelsea."

"Wow. I really thought I had a chance. I thought that was one thing Chelsea couldn't get. Now they are going to run off together and get married and have 5 children!!" I cried.

"Alexx, you are assuming way too much. He is probably just being friendly. I know he isn't easy like that, he won't fall for her sluttyness." Jamila tried to assure me.

"I know. I just can't see them together." I cried.

Jamila went down another hall and I went to my locker.

I mean, how could this happen. I never expected this. Scott never noticed Chelsea in the beginning of the year, why would he choose to now!?

I grabbed my science folder, piece of gum, and slammed my locker.

I turned from my locker and stormed off towards science.

"Well someone's PMSing!" Dominic, Scott's friend exclaimed.

Scott laughed. I looked at him but he just looked down.

I can't believe I don't understand this boy. He frustrates me so much!

I turned my attention to the short, stubby, Dominic himself.

"Actually, you're wrong. I am just not in the mood right now. So unless you want to become shorter, you'd shut your little mouth up." I said, smiling.

Then I just turned my foot and walked away.

The bell rang and I skidded into science fast.

"Ms. Dominguez, you're late." Ms. Young said, not looking up from her computer.

"Sorry, Ms. Young, I came from lunch late." I replied.

I scooted into my chair next to Brittany.

"Liar." She whispered.

I laughed.

"Alright, today we are going to be dissecting a female frog. You all need to know about the parts a little in depth. Now I will be assigning 2 partner groups to 1 table." Ms. Young said standing at the front of the classroom.

I crossed my fingers. Please, Brittany, Chris, or anyone but Scott. Please, Please.

"Going down the list, Alexx and Brittany," She started. I almost screamed.

"Scott and Chris will be at Table 1." She then, began naming off the other peoples tables and such.

"Yea!" Brittany and I high-fived.

We got our equipment and decided that I will do the cutting on the frog, which I wasn't too happy about.

"Alright, class. You know what to do. We have gone over it many times. Cut the frog down the middle then sides. From there, you can start." Ms. Young said, going back to her computer.

Brittany and I were on the left side of the table, across from each other.

Scott and Chris were on the right.

I started to cut through the skin and all of the sudden this juice squirted out all over Brittany's and my faces.

"Eeww!" We screamed!

Chris and Scott fell on the floor and started laughing their heads off.

"Chris if you don't get up right now and stop laughing, I'll tell Jamila what you did." I said, I had no idea what he did but it was worth a try.

Chris jumped off the ground, faster than I can repel off a wall.

Which is pretty fast.

Scott climbed up slowly.

"What do you know? Plus, how do you know Jamila would care?" He asked suspiciously.

"Umm," Brittany stammered, "because,"

I finished for her, "Because Jamila likes you!" Oh no! I just blurted Jamila's secret! She is so going to kill me.

"Score Man!" Scott shouted. Chris and him high-fived.

"Jamila likes me!? Well, could you tell her I like her too? I mean, I always try to be nice to her, but I never thought she felt the same way." Chris deeply said.

Whoa, Chris did like Jamila. I was right, as always.

"I will definitely tell her. Maybe you two could get together some time." I replied sweetly.

After, that we all went back to our assignment.

….

Brittany and I walked out of science chatting, but as soon as we saw Jamila we went into a full sprint towards her locker.

"JAMILA!!" We both yelled, stopping right in front of her.

"What?" She said, looking peeved.

"First of all, what's wrong?" Brittany said, concerned. Jamila is never angry or sad. That's me.

"I saw Chris and this other girl talking about me, badly." Jamila replied, she looked hurt.

"What?! That has to be wrong because he told us in Science that he liked you." I said, totally confused.

Jamila's face turned bright red. "He did?"

"Yup." Brittany chimed in.

"He said that he always tries to be nice and everything just didn't know if you liked him or not. You should talk to him sometime." I retorted.

"Wow that is like the best thing ever. I will definitely talk to him. Maybe, if I have enough confidence, ask him out!" She smiled, then skipped off to her Athletics class.

I had Advanced Math with Mr. Drovers.

I sat down in my seat in the back of the classroom, as always.

Mr. Drovers then began to take roll and I checked my watch for any new messages, alerts, anything else.

I clicked through all the screens.

Messages; None. Alerts; None. GPS; Nothing New.

I went to my contacts, and for some reason Jamila wasn't on the top of my list.

005 should be first, it's a number.

Unless…

I scrolled up.

Just as I thought, 003, was at the top of my list.

I clicked on the name and opened up a new chatroom.

My holographic little keyboard popped out, only the person wearing the watch can see it. It's pretty cool.

I then typed, and my message appeared on the screen:

Agent D: Hey, It's Agent D. I don't believe we have officially met."

2 seconds later a new message appeared in the chatroom;

003: Hi Alexx. This math is pretty hard isn't it?

I gasped.

Then all of the sudden, someone laughed quietly.

I looked up, around the classroom and laid eyes on the laugher.

I gasped again, in total shocked at the so called 003.


	5. Chapter 4: Tennis and Taxes

All through Math my mind was racing questions and me answering them.

It can't be!?

But it is.

No, it's a mistake.

I was trying to convince myself that it is impossible that 003 went to Ridgeway.

Let alone be in my class.

It couldn't be-I gulped.

The bell finally rang and I raced out of math.

I was at my locker getting ready to go home, when Chris came over.

"Hey, Thanks for telling me about Jamila. I asked her out and she said yes." He exclaimed. "I owe you big time. Anything you need, talk to me."

"You're Welcome." I smiled, happy for my friend.

I walked over to my car and saw Jamila leaning on the side.

I clicked the unlock button, jumped into my car and put the top down.

I needed to settle down and chill.

So much has happened today.

Obviously, Jamila noticed my mood.

"What's up? Why aren't you blabbing about your awesome day!?" She asked playfully.

"Awesome day!? We found out that a person from our school may be kidnapped tomorrow and today is an awesome day!? Plus, I just found out that the guy I like might like my number 1 enemy!" I yelled sounding very angry.

Her smile drooped.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot about that."

"It's ok. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

I skipped the whole 003 thing for a reason.

I wasn't sure that the person was 003 and/or this would cause more problems and also most likely get Jamila paranoid.

I drove into her driveway and she hopped out of the orange mustang GT.

"Tomorrow is a big day." She said.

"I know, get your rest. We have some spying to do." I said smiling.

She smiled and walked into her house.

I drove over to my house, put the top up on the car, got out, locked it and walked into the house.

It was a nice size house. Enough room for Uncle Jake and I.

I put my bag in the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate pudding. I seriously needed to get my thoughts straight and controlled.

I jogged up the steps and strolled into my room.

I breathed in, the first step to calming down is breathing.

I plopped onto my bed and just laid back and tried to relax.

Then an idea popped into my head.

I took my watch off and clicked through the screens to the chatroom. I forgot to close it, hmm.

I started typing.

I got a reply.

-----------

**Agent D: So, you go to Ridgeway and you're in my math class?**

**003: Yes, I'm in more than 1 class with you.**

**Agent D: Oh really, I am guessing you're a girl?**

**003: Well before we get to my gender, wouldn't you like to know which classes I am in with you?**

**Agent D: Actually yes, I do. Which classes are you in with me?**

**003: Well, Math obviously. I am also in your Science, History and Homeroom.**

-----------

I went through all my classmates.

Well, I narrowed all the possible choices down to two people (if they're males):

Jacob Hobbensofer and Scott.

(I really hope its Jacob, even though I hate him. If it's Scott, things will be so messed up.)

If they are a girl the two choices are:

Chelsea and Brittany.

I really hope it isn't Chelsea.

I doubt it is because Uncle Jake would know that she isn't the type.

If it's Brittany, that is awesome! All 3 of us, on one team, triple threat!

-----------

**Agent D: Well, describe your appearance.**

**003: I have brown eyes, Brown hair. I play many sports. I can be quiet when I need to, but I am very fun and energetic. I am really good at math. Plus, I dissected a frog today.**

-----------

Well Jacob is out. He is a blonde. Ick.

That means it is either Brittany or Scott.

------

New Message;

**003: I don't now why you are questioning me like this, you saw me laugh in Math by your gasp! xD**

----------

I heard Uncle Jake walk in the door.

I threw my watch onto my bed and ran downstairs furious.

I was at the top of the stairs when I yelled, "Why didn't you tell me Scott was 003!?" I stormed down the stairs then.

Uncle Jake put down his car keys and turned on the TV, and with no hesitation replied, "I thought you could figure it out, and I was right."

"Well, why are you adding him to Jamila and my team? You know we work way too well with each other."

"Because, this mission is very important, you have to rescue 2 people; Brittany, obviously, and Agent M." He said, still focused on his tennis game. "Does Jamila know?"

"No. I was going to tell her, I just procrastinated."

"Call her, I will explain everything."

I went back upstairs and Uncle Jake went back to his game.

I called Jamila and told her Uncle Jake wanted to see her.

I put down the phone and plopped onto my bed.

I grabbed my watch and typed, still pissed off.

----------

**Agent D: So Scott, how come you never told me when you joined CSOA?**

**003: How did you know?**

**Agent D: I'm not that stupid. You give me enough hints, plus the laugh.**

**003: Well, I mean I wanted to surprise you during the mission.**

**Agent D: Well, Jamila is coming over to find out too.**

**003: Did you get the math homework?**

This made me smile. Then I realized wait. If Scott is really good at math, why would he need my help?

**Agent D: Aren't you good at math?**

**003: Yeah, but I am too lazy.**

**Agent D: Well so am I. xD**

**003: Haha, well, did you get science?**

**Agent D: As a matter of fact, I did. It's what I excel in. =)**

I started typing tons of answers.

**003: Thanks. See you at school tomorrow. We should really get to sleep. Big day, Night.**

**Agent D: Yeah, you're right. Goodnight!**

Oh my. I placed my hand on my heart and felt the fastest it has ever beaten.

I turned over and looked at my clock.

How did it become 9:00 so fast!?

Oh well.

I walked downstairs and found Uncle Jake still on the couch watching Tv and doing taxes.

Jamila must've gone home in shock of the news.

Before I reached the last step, he chimed, "You should get to bed. Big day tomorrow plus big mission."

He was right. My best friend was on the verge of getting kidnapped. But, the real bad thing was, we had no idea when and where.

I headed back up the lengthy staircase and dragged myself into my room.

I lay down on my bed, set my alarm.

Then I slept, knowing that I had a long day ahead of me.


	6. Chapter 5: Airplane Horror

I woke up normal time.

I checked my watch for a new message, I had one.

**Chatroom #1**

**003: Hi Jamila and Alexx. You guys up?**

**005: I am, I hope Alexx didn't sleep in.**

**Last Message received: 5:47 am.**

I looked at my clock, its 5:47 now.

**Agent D: Hey, I'm up. Throughout this whole day we all should have comms and stay in contact.**

**003: Affirmative.**

**005: Scott, we don't say that we just say, ok.**

**Agent D: It's not like in the movies Scott. This is the real world.**

**003: Got it.**

**Agent D: Everyone get ready. Jamila I will take you to school. Scott, need a ride?**

**003: I have a car.**

**Agent D: Yeah, I forgot.**

**005: …**

**Agent D: Everyone meet in my parking spot at school.**

I put the watch down and headed off to brush my teeth and get ready.

_20 minutes later…_

I picked Jamila up and we drove off to school.

"Were you surprised when you found out Scott was 003?" Jamila said, sounding very down.

"Yeah, do you know how awkward it's going to be on missions?!"

"I know, especially in our outfits." Jamila said.

Oh no. I forgot about our skin-tight black outfits.

They were designed by my Aunt Rachel and she enhanced them so that we could bend easily, get out of them, fast and vice-versa.

Sounds great, but Aunt Rachel also made them look like Superwoman outfits, real tight and "sexy".

"Oh, no! I totally forgot about that. Plus, remember at 8:30, we need to go to Headquarters."

Scott was standing in my parking space.

"Move," I said sternly.

He laughed, and then with his arms crossed moved out of the way.

I got out of the car and clicked the button.

I walked over to him in my Gucci wedges.

He laughed again, "How are you going to rescue two people in designer heels?"

"That is my problem; now remember at 8:30 we all need to be at headquarters. Got the instructions on how to open the passage?" I barked back.

I have to put on this whole mean girl act just so he doesn't know I like him. I hated it. I just wished I could be my real self. I knew though that I couldn't.

"Ok, Ok. Yeah, I got them." He said defensively.

We all started to walk into school.

When I noticed he was standing right next to me my heart skipped a beat, I tensed up and started walking faster.

I could smell his Old Spice aftershave a mile away any day.

It so turned me on.

I had to keep myself controlled, or I would burst.

When he noticed his friends in front of the Ridgeway Bulldog statue in front of the courtyard he ran over to them.

I heard them tackle him and pass the football around and I smiled.

Typical Scott.

Jamila was over there, I heard her voice.

I turned around.

I gasped. She was kissing Chris!

Chris' loud obnoxious friends start whistling and making fun of Chris.

I ran over to the large crowd.

"Whoa, guys, get a room!" I teased.

Jamila saw me and stopped, she ran beside me. I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Haha, I'm just kidding." I said, she should've known that.

"Hey Beautiful, how about me and you get a room!?" a friend of Chris' said smirking.

I put my hand on my hip.

"In your dreams, I'm way too good for you." I said smirking back.

All of the sudden the only thing I heard was a mass of voices going, "Oohhh!! She dissed you brother."

Jamila and I saw Brittany and headed her way.

"Bye guys." I said flirting

"See ya." They all replied in unison.

"Brittany! You look so amazing!" Jamila and I exclaimed as we jogged over.

She really did look absolutely amazing.

She had on a nice summer dress and some nice flats on.

Plus, her hair was done very nicely.

"Thanks you guys, new outfit for a new day! Aren't you guys excited about the field trip!? All we have to do is wait till one period is over and then when that clock hits 10:30 we are heading off to Houston, Texas! Woo!" She said excitedly.

"I'm totally excited! All three of us in a big city, plus we get the whole afternoon to shop or hang out around town." I lied.

She really had no idea and it killed me inside.

The bell rang.

Crap, I was late to homeroom.

Apparently, so were Scott and all of his buddies.

We all ran inside.

--------

Scott, Brittany, and I quietly tip-toed into Homeroom.

Without turning from his computer, Mr. Violat said firmly, "You three are late. Please take a seat and work on something."

Wow, that is pretty weird. We were practically silent; we're trained to be that way.

I saw Chelsea and she was beckoning Scott to come sit next to her.

I growled under my breath.

I sat down, not in my assigned seat thank god.

I took my song out of my bag and tore it up. It wasn't true anymore.

I wasn't in the mood for writing so I just sat there, put my head down, and let my mind race.

_45 minutes later…_

My watched buzzed.

I checked the screen.

**003: Lets go.**

**Agent D: Got it.**

I raised my hand.

"Yes Alexx?" Mr. Violat asked.

"Mr. Violat may I please be excused to the front office? I need to pick up my luggage for my trip." I asked politely and innocent.

"Yes you may. See you Friday since the bell is about to ring and you will be on your way to Texas."

"Thank You." I smiled and started walking out the classroom.

"Mr. Violat?" A male voice asked, Scott's of course.

"May I do the same as well? My mother is expecting me about now to pick up my things." He said, equally polite and mannered.

"I really shouldn't be letting two students go at once but," he paused.

"What the heck! You two go but make sure you stay out of those halls." He smiled and turned back to his computer.

I walked out the door, Scott by my side.

We jogged over to the bathrooms.

"Remember the instructions?" I asked.

"Yes. Alright, well see you," he paused and looked around.

"There." He smiled.

Then, I went to the right, him to the left.

------------

Jamila was in bathroom waiting for me. The passage opening.

"Lets go!" I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her down.

This time the tunnel was different.

It now went straight down, for about 30 seconds and suddenly slid right.

Soon, I could see a hole to the right of us and a boy coming out of it.

I laughed. Scott was really enjoying this.

We were sliding around when finally we came out into the outfitting room.

Uncle Jake was standing there with his assistant Tina.

"Scott, come this way with me." Uncle Jake said putting his arm around Scott. He led him towards the boy's room.

"Uncle Jake…" I cried, trying to tell him how we would not be going into those outfits since we were with a boy.

They just ignored me and went on into the room.

I turned to Jamila and Tina.

"Well, here I go." Tina started

"Here are your outfits," She said, waving her hand to the right.

A moving bar brought us each our outfits.

They were…different.

They were sexier looking.

But they were also advanced in many ways.

"The new and improved ones include an automatic wetsuit and oxygen tank." She continued.

"An oxygen tank!?" Jamila said shocked.

You couldn't see it! That is so advanced and amazing.

"Yes, once you get out of the water just push this button and you will activate a silent water vacuum that will take all the water out of your suit. Now, on to your gadgets," Tina stated.

Wow! Had my "Aunt" Rachel designed these?! If she had, kudos to her.

"You have your watches of course that update every so often." She started walking over to this table.

"This is a brand new gadget though. Laser Contacts, and no they do not shoot out lasers." She laughed.

I laughed, I was thinking that exactly.

"If the building you are going into has invisible lasers to keep intruders/people from coming in, having these on will help you see them." She said.

"Awesome!" Jamila screamed.

"Can you see normally in them?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, they just start adjusting to Night vision when it gets dark." Tina answered nicely.

"They also have your prescriptions." Tina added.

She then rambled on about our fancy-shmancy things.

"Now to get your bags for the trip," She dropped our spy bags in front of us.

I bent down and zipped mine open. All of my things were in them.

"We have packed them and," She looked at her watch, "you guys better get going."

"Thanks!" Jamila and I said in unison.

We met Scott outside waiting for us.

"Let's go." I said grabbing his hand lead him toward another tunnel.

--------

We landed somewhere in the freshman hallway and headed to the back of the school where the buses where located. We would all be driving in my car though.

I heard Ms. Nawrot yelling outside at the students.

"Hey, you there, get on the bus!" She screamed.

We ran outside and she stopped us.

"Get on the bus now! We were all wondering where you three were." She pointed towards the old nasty buses.

"Actually Ms. Nawrot, we are going to be driving in my car. We will definitely follow the buses to the airport. My Uncle is going to have a car for me there also." I insisted.

"Fine, you better follow the bus though." She agreed.

"Also, have you seen Brittany Sighton?" I asked.

"Yes she is on Bus," Ms. Nawrot started then looked at her clipboard, "Zero Zero Five."

Jamila tensed up. That isn't just a coincidence.

I trotted over to the bus.

I stepped on and yelled, "Brittany, you're riding with me!"

I saw Brittany stand up with her blue bag and come over.

"Really!? Awesome! I love your car." She happily replied.

Both of us hopped off the bus and walked over to my car, which Jamila had already started.

We both hopped in.

Brittany's eyes widened when she saw Scott was in the backseat.

"Whoa! You're riding with Alexx too!?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, none of my friends are going on the trip." He retorted.

"Wow," I teased as I started to pull out and move in behind the buses, "So I was your last resort!?"

"I didn't mean like that..." He laughed.

The buses started to move and we headed off to the Los Angeles Airport.

_40 minutes later..._

We all were talking about school and life, and jamming to the radio when we finally arrived.

Everyone was unloading off the buses when I paid for parking and we all got our bags out of the trunk.

Morgan walked over and said, "Brittany, I didn't know you rode in Alexx's car this whole time!?"

"Yeah, I had an extra seat and just found her and asked if she wanted a ride." I smiled.

"Well, I call sitting next to you on the plane." Morgan turned to Brittany and added.

"Ok." Brittany said and started walking away with Morgan.

"But," I started,"Brittany is going to be in my study group during the field trip." I smiled and starting walking with Jamila on my left and Scott on my right.

We walked into the humongous airport and find Ms. Nawrot handing out tickets.

We walk up and she hands us each our tickets.

We compared and found that all 3 of us would be sitting right next to each other, just like Uncle Jake had requested.

My seat was Section D, Row 5, and Seat 3.

Jamila's; Section D, Row 5, and Seat 4.

Scotts; Same section and row, but seat 5.

Pretty great, I kept an eye on Brittany though. I mean, she could be kidnapped now or later.

You never know.

She was sitting in Section D also, just Row 3, and Seat 5.

Next, to Morgan, wait a coincidence.

_2 minutes later..._

A tall man came out from behind the curtain that lead to Section C and started talking.

He had brown hair and a major scar right near his right eye, in the shape of a star.

Must have been purposely done.

"Well, hello and thank you for riding Los Angeles Airlines. I will be your pilot, Mr. D. Though, when my friends and I start flying and racing I am known as "Agent D," He air-quoted.

Scott leaned over and looked at me with wide eyes.

It wasn't the name that bothered me.

What bothered me was that right when he said that, he looked at me and winked.

Then I suddenly remembered his face, and passed out in horror.


	7. Chapter 6: Flashback Madness

**A/N: Thank you all my readers and reviewers! It is summer which means more time on my hands so I can write. But that also means more time with friends so, yeah. Please keep reviewing and reading. Also, everyone who reads PLEASE review. It makes me feel like I am actually writing for someone.**

**Now in this chapter, a lot of things are explained. Now, on with the chapter! :D R&R PLEASEE!**

-FLASHBACK-

I was 14, and in my room talking to Brittany on the phone.

I then heard my parents walk in the door, from the other side of the house.

This was about the time when my spy instincts had started kicking in.

I ran out of my bedroom, down the stairs and into the living room.

My mom had an Alaskan sledding hat on her head and my father did as well.

"Alexx!" my mom exclaimed, and opened up her arms.

"Mom!!" I cried as I ran into her arms, glad she made it home alright.

"I didn't think you guys would make it home!" I then noticed that I was crying in her arms, tears of joy of course.

"Of course we would darling. We will never leave you." My father said as we wrapped him in our big group hug.

"I lov-," I started and then suddenly 5 men broke through our glass window in the front room, dressed in all black.

My father pushed me behind the couch and started approaching them, my mom did the same.

I huddled behind the couch, in the corner, trying to get a good visual and sound.

"Why are you here?" My father said cautiously.

They didn't reply, none of them.

All of the sudden, the tallest one leaped forward in a snap kick at my mom.

It had hit her. My mom /NEVER/ gets hit.

My father stormed forward and roundhouse kicked the attacker in the head and knocked him out cold.

Soon everyone was fighting, except for one guy.

He started walking towards me.

I got up and ran upstairs, afraid that this man may harm me.

My dad saw him and me and was about to stop the guy but 2 guys jumped onto his back.

"Alexx! Poke you're eyes on the family portrait. It will activate," he threw one off his back.

While he was socking the other in the face, he continued, "Uncle Jake, the USSA, and a secret room. They will come as fast as they can. And just remember, we love you." He said and then we went back to helping mom fight everyone downstairs.

The guy following me was walking up the stairs as normally as possible just fixing the black cuffs of his midnight black sweater.

I ran all the way upstairs and saw our portrait.

I sprinted and poked my eyes.

A hidden door opened and I ran in, closed the heavy metal door and found a lock. I successfully locked it.

I then turned around and dropped my mouth.

The room was huge.

There were mirrors all around and looked like a safe house.

I saw my pictures everywhere. School pictures, vacations, you name it.

There was a whole security system set up and many TV screens with every room in my house on at least one.

I saw the living room one and gasped.

My mom and dad were lying on the ground.

Dead.

It had happened so fast though.

I saw Uncle Jake and other operatives around them, trying to figure out what happened.

I unlocked the door to the safe house and ran downstairs, obviously making a lot of noise.

I ran over to my mom's body and mourned and cried.

Uncle Jake picked me up and carried me over to the bottom of the stairs, "Alexx, I think that you should know that I understand your loss, I too lost my parents, and that is why I want you to come live with me."

Needing something to cry on I burrowed into his chest and wept.

_16 minutes later…_

I had finally finished crying and watched cleanup crew pick up my parent's bodies and remove them.

We walked outside the beautiful place, which now brought back horrid memories and saw a van.

We strolled over the white vehicle and I gasped.

Sitting in the back was the man who had followed me.

He still had his mask on.

Not caring if anyone stopped me I walked over and ripped his mask off, and slapped him across the face.

I pointed my finger at him and said calmly, "What's your name?"

Uncle Jake came over, put his hand on my shoulder, and whispered, "Alexx, we will debrief him ourselves. Though, you may help us. Just not here."

"Yes, sir." Then I turned back to the man who had killed my beloved parents and shot him the worst look that could ever be given.

It said, "I will, one day, kill your ass because of what you did."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I heard a faint voice whisper my name.

I started coming conscious.

I sat up slowly.

Scott and Jamila were sitting in front of me.

"You passed out on the plane, are you okay?" Jamila asked.

"Yeah, I just saw someone that I shouldn't have seen. Like this person, isn't supposed to be outside 4 specific walls." I replied.

I stood up, then fell back down, still dizzy.

I noticed that we were in some hotel room.

My stuff was already next to this bed I had been lying on.

"How did I get up here?" I asked.

"I carried you," Scott replied.

"But answer this question, who did you see on the airplane?" he said sternly.

"I saw a man who was part of the group that murdered my parents." I said, a huge lump in my throat.

Jamila gasped.

I started crying.

"Alexx, you know that you don't have to say anything more." Jamila sat beside me on the bed and rubbed my back.

I looked up.

Scott looked so confused.

"I'll tell you the story later. Not right now, we really have to focus on the mission." I said as I sucked up my tears.

Jamila stopped rubbing and put her hands in her lap, "Okay. Tomorrow is going to be fun though! I mean. Not the whole, kidnapping thing, but the whole learning thing!"

I looked at Scott weirdly; he looked back like, "Wow, is she always like this?"

I stood up slowly, able to find my balance, "Wait, Where is Brittany?" I said shocked.

"Don't worry," Scott said.

He pulled out his iPhone.

"I put a tracker on her AND Morgan. Don't you think she is being a little too watchful over Brittany?" He said pointing to his screen.

A blue and red dot where next to each other in a room labeled lobby.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. I mean she wanted to sit next to her on the bus and the plane." I pondered.

"I noticed that too." Jamila said.

I looked at the clock.

It said 6:17 pm.

"You want to get something to eat? I'm starving." I asked.

"Sure," Scott stood up.

We both walked out of the room, with Jamila following behind.

We stepped onto the elevator followed by 4 men,

3 were talking about stocks while one kept a newspaper in front of his face.

I looked at Jamila; she gave me a creeped out look.

I pushed the ground floor button.

Scott looked at his watch, typed something.

Jamila and my watch vibrated.

**003: Is it me or is that guy seriously creepy?**

**Agent D: I know. Ever since we've been on this field trip everything has been weird.**

**005: We should contact Uncle Jake about it.**

**Agent D: Agreed.**

The bell ringed, and the doors finally opened.

I kind of sped out.

Scott and Jamila tried to keep up.

I grabbed one of the tourist brochures from the front desk and looked for a restaurant.

"What are you guys craving?" I questioned.

"Italian," Jamila said.

Scott turned to her, "Wow, you read my mind. Same as Jamila."

"Well you both read my mind," I said as I put the brochure back on the counter.

"Olive Garden it is." I finished then we strolled out to the parking lot.

I found the rental car then stopped, "Wait, how did the car get here?" I wondered.

"Well when we got off the plane, Albert was waiting with the car keys, and then he saw you in my arms and handed them to me. I drove." Scott replied.

I shrugged.

I opened the car door and everyone got in.

I turned on the local music station and we cruised down the highway.

_Arriving in the Parking Lot..._

I turned down the radio.

I turned around and started to back into a parking space.

Jamila was going on about how in school we should be able to drive to places for lunch and such.

I straightened the car out and viola! I parked it in beautifully.

I pulled my keys out and got out the car.

We walked into the warm restaurant and a waitress strolled up to us nicely.

She smiled, "A table?"

"Um, no, would you mind if we took a booth?" I answered.

"Not at all," She replied and looked at Scott.

She smiled wider.

She turned to me, I gave her a dirty look and her smile was wiped off.

She cleared her throat, "Um, this way."

She led us to a curved booth in the back.

Perfect, no one would really notice us.

We all sat down.

"First off, we forgot to call Uncle Jake. He needs to be here." I stated, reaching for my phone.

I dialed his number and put the orange case up to my ear.

"Pick up, pick up." I whispered.

"Hello, this is Jacob Dominguez." He answered.

"Uncle Jake! You're in Texas right?" I questioned.

"Yes, Alexx."

"Well, come to the Olive Garden, that's located on," I looked up at the street sign outside.

"South Cherry Oak and Brookdale," I finished.

**A/N; I just made these streets up so yeah, KEEP READING! :D**

I looked over at Scott and Jamila, they looked bored.

"I'll be done in a second." I mouthed to them.

"Oh, ok. I will be there." He said back.

"See you." I responded.

"Love you."

And the phone clicked off.

I put my phone back into my purse.

"He'll be here soon." I said.

Scott, Jamila, and I just started a normal conservation about music, school and all those normal life things.

A few minutes later, Uncle Jake walked through the door.

I waved him over and he scooted me over, forcing me to sit next to Scott.

"Alright, now, what are we doing here and why is it so important?" He asked sternly.

"Well…" Jamila started.


	8. Chapter 7: Pop It, Lock It, And Drop It

"And that's why we are here." Jamila finished. She had been rambling about our whole day for 15 minutes.

Uncle Jake turned to me with worry-filled, green eyes and asked,

"Alexx," he gulped,"Who did you see on the plane?"

"I saw," I looked down at my purse that sat in my lap.

I had a huge lump in my throat, for I was about to say the name of the man that I hated with a passion.

"Rick, Rick Newman." I looked up.

Tears were going to spark in the corners of my eyes but I kept praying they wouldn't.

It would make me look too weak.

Uncle didn't say a word. He just sat there and in a blink had his cell phone out and was dialing.

"Charlie," he yelled a little TOO loud.

"Why didn't you tell me RN escaped?" Uncle Jake hissed.

I could tell he was really mad.

We all sat quiet around the booth while he went at it with 'Charlie'.

A few minutes later he clicked his phone shut.

"You all need to stay at the hotel with Brittany. Keep her safe and do not leave the room." Uncle Jake ordered.

"What about food?" Jamila questioned.

"Order some pizza and only you can go get it from the lobby." Uncle Jake insisted.

"Alexx, whatever you do, please do not leave that room. Brittany or you. Understand?" He instructed.

I nodded.

"Good, now we have to leave immediately." Uncle Jake commanded,

We ran out of the restaurant hurriedly.

I jumped into my car and waved Uncle Jake by as he passed me on the highway.

"Scott," I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Where is Brittany now?"

He looked down at his phone.

"She's in your room, in the bathroom." He chuckled.

"Good. Tell me if she moves."

I started speeding through the cars in the right lane and was zigzagging through all the slow minivans.

We arrived in the hotel parking lot and rushed out of the car.

"Alexx, you know you could've gotten caught speeding." Jamila said.

"Whatever, we didn't so just forget about it." I barked.

I turned around.

"Sorry, I just never thought this would happen," I apologized.

"It's okay. I just can't imagine what I would be like if this was happening to me." Jamila patted me on the back.

We walked all the way up to our room and closed to door behind us.

Brittany was reading her book.

"Heyy guys, where've you been?" She didn't look up from her book.

"Just out driving and looking at the town." Jamila said.

"So Alexx," Brittany said putting her book down.

"I saw you were with Scott, what happened?!" She asked eagerly.

Jamila giggled.

I turned red, and Alexx Dominguez does /not/ turn red.

"Nothing much, we're just friends. Nothing more." I tried to act normal.

"Whatever you say," Brittany went back to her book.

"What are you reading?" Jamila plopped onto her double twin bed.

"I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You; it's a book about girls who are spies!" Brittany exclaimed.

Jamila giggled so awkwardly.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we were spies!?" Brittany said putting her book down.

She then started going around the room kicking and started doing all these, not real, martial art moves.

"We would be like undercover and stuff and it would be so much fun!" Brittany spun around and kicked the dresser.

"Oww, Oww." She grabbed her foot and fell back onto her bed.

I laughed.

"So are you two hungry?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Jamila answered.

She was on her laptop, probably cracking codes.

"I'm starving!" Brittany said, rubbing her foot.

"I'll order one, Jamila you can go get it." I stated.

"I want to get it though!" Brittany stood up faster than Jamila could hack into the school system, which is like un-normally fast.

"No, Jamila owes me and that's why she needs to go." I shot out of my mouth.

"But my jacket is down there. I left it when Morgan and I went out to shop." She started going for the door.

"I'll get your jacket." Jamila said.

"It's just that I need to talk to you." I said grabbing her hand.

She sat next to me on the beige and white sheets from my bed.

Jamila left the room.

"Yeah," she looked at me.

"Well," I started, thinking of what I would say.

"Scott told me that Bryan, his friend, likes you." I lied.

Brittany's face turned bright red.

She got up and started talking.

"Really!?" She exclaimed then threw herself onto her pillow.

I looked at the back of her shirt and saw a little bug next to the collar of her polo.

Oh my gosh! She's bugged!

"Um, Brittany," I stuttered.

"Yeah?" She said not moving, just lying there.

"You have a spider on your back but don't move!" I rushed out of my mouth and grabbed her collar and ripped the bug off her collar.

"Isn't it gone?!?!" She whined.

"Yeah, I threw it out the window." I laughed.

"Haha, well I hope our pizza is here soon." She cheered up and switched on the TV.

She put on Degrassi, our favorite show.

Someone knocked on our door.

I stood up and looked through the peephole.

It was Jamila, and Scott?

I opened the door and slipped out.

"Hey, I have the pizza. It's hot and burning my hand, let's go in." Jamila started to walk in then I stopped her.

I pulled out the bug from my pocket.

"Is that a micro-snippet 3200 audio bug?" Jamila said fascinated.

"Yes, and it was found on Brittany." I answered.

"Wait, you did disable it right?" Scott scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but that means someone put this on Brittany." I said with wide eyes.

"Guys, what's taking so long?" Brittany whined loudly.

I could hear her footsteps coming closer to the door.

"We'll be right in." I called.

"Fine," Brittany ended.

I heard the TV turn on.

Jamila let out a breath.

"Do you think its, them?" Jamila asked with emphasis on 'them'.

"Who else could it be?" Scott wondered.

"No one, it's them. That's why we have to be with Brittany at all times." I said, turning the knob on the door.

"Finally, some pizza," I said.

"What was taking so long?" Brittany made her way over to our mahogany table next to the TV.

"We were just checking our order. Last time I ordered they put anchovies everywhere!" I lied.

"Disgusting," Brittany chewed on a huge slice.

She still hadn't noticed Scott was in the room.

Scott coughed.

Brittany almost dropped her slice of pizza.

She grinned, and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her thought.

I grabbed Brittany's hand and led her into the bathroom.

She started jumping up and down.

"OMG! How come you won't admit to me that you're dating Scott!!?"

"That's because it's not true!" I practically yelled.

"Stop lying," Brittany stopped jumping and looked at me expecting an answer.

"Fine, don't believe me. Is it so hard for you to accept that we're just friends?" I barged out of the bathroom.

I furiously grabbed my piece of pizza threw it on a paper plate and threw myself down on my bed furiously.

Brittany walked out of the bathroom slowly.

Sorry, Alexx, I believe you." Brittany apologized faintly.

Jamila was explaining to Scott something about maces and medieval times.

I caught Scott's attention and nodded my head to the door.

He looked at me with annoyed eyes and walked out of the room.

"God, I thought he would never leave!" Jamila huffed as she jumped on her bed.

"What was he asking you?" Brittany asked keeping her eyes glued to the TV screen.

"All this stuff about history and math," Jamila whined.

"He /loves/ those two subjects." Jamila said.

"I know, who would've thought he could be such a nerd." I laughed.

I sat up in my bed.

"So tonight," I started.

"Is girl's night," Brittany shouted and started jumping on her bed.

I started jumping on the bed with her and shouted, "Yup! Now let's dance to Lady Gaga and my amazing playlist!"

I jumped down off the bed and skipped over to my Ipod duct that I set up and popped in my purple nano.

Just Dance by Lady Gaga started blasting through the mini speakers and Jamila, Brittany and I were jumping around the room and crumping to the catchy tune.

Soon Sexy Can I by Ray J came on and we just started a little dance off.

"Check this out," I called out and started breaking into pop, lock, and drop it moves.

"Oohhh," Brittany hollered.

I jumped on Brittany and we both fell onto the bed laughing.

We were having so much fun.

Of course though, fun doesn't last.

Someone banged on our door.

"I got it," Jamila yelled, still cracking up.

She stood on her tippy-toes and peeked through the little hole in the door.

She gasped.

She turned her head quickly and shouted, "It's Nawrot, get in bed and start watching the TV. And turn the music down!"

I hopped off the bed and jabbed my finger to the pause button on my nano, then jumped over Brittany's bed and fell onto mine.

Jamila opened the door.

"Hi Ms. Nawrot! How has your day been so far?" Jamila suck up.

She looked exhausted.

"I've spent the whole day chasing after Chris and Bryan; they've been running around the hotel all day and causing disturbances." She panted.

"Ahh, Chris and Bryan can be pains. So what is your reason to coming here?" Jamila asked casually.

"We had a noise complaint sent to us from your neighbors, but it seems that," She peeked into our room.

"That you aren't doing anything of that. Well, have fun and remember that you need to be ready to go by 7:00am sharp." She turned on her red strappy heels and marched on down the hallway.

Jamila slammed the door.

"Well, that kills our fun." Brittany sighed.

"We could just talk though; I mean it better than nothing." Jamila smiled and placed her hands under her chin to hold it up.

"Okay," I agreed.

So from then to about 11:45pm we talked, and talked, and talked.

I glanced at my clock.

"Guys, we really need to get to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow." I said pulling my covers over my pajama covered body.

"Yeah, tomorrow is a really important day." Jamila stated.

Brittany turned off the lamp beside our beds.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked while I was drifting off into sleep.

"Just that how we are tomorrow will determine 30% of our six weeks grade." Jamila covered.

"And that you will be kidnapped and we will have to rescue you..." I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 8: Pen Caps and Gadgets

**A/N: So I got no reviews on the last chapter! :O How sad, but this one is very long and new characters are introduced, hello, maybe like CAMMIE AND ZACH! Haha, now I know you really want to read. Lol. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

I woke up in a cold sweat.

I had a nightmare about my parents being killed again.

Then my mind would flash to the smile and wink the pilot had given me.

I shuddered.

I looked over, Brittany was sound asleep.

I looked over to my left now; Jamila was sitting up in her bed looking at me.

I got up, with no sound of course, and tip-toed over to Jamila's double twin bed.

"Why are you up at 2:00 in the morning?!" I whispered, while glancing at the clock.

"I heard you screaming." She said back, she looked kind of scared.

I must've been loud because my watch vibrated.

---

**003: WHATS WRONG!? IM COMING RIGHT NOW!**

---

I heard our door kick open.

Scott was standing in the doorway about to break his foot off in someone's butt.

I turned my head to see if Brittany woke up.

She was tossing and turning but nope she was still sleeping like a log.

I let out a breath.

Scott turned redder than my pajama shorts.

"But I thought that you were hurt," he said confused.

"Come in..." I said patting a place next to me on the bed.

He walked over and sat next to me.

"What was I saying, in my nightmare?" I asked looking at the ground.

Silence.

"Guys answer me!" I quietly insisted.

Jamila looked up, "You were saying, 'Don't kill them! Kill me! Kill Me!' over and over again. Then you were silent for a few seconds and you said," She choked a little.

"Don't kill Jamila…" She finished softly.

"Hence why I burst open your door and sent you that message." Scott stated.

My mouth dropped.

In my nightmare I don't recall anything about Jamila, at all.

"But I didn't even have a nightmare about you at all; it was just the same scene playing over and over again." I said faintly.

"What nightmares?" Scott asked.

I looked his blue eyes and sighed heavily.

"I might as well tell you the whole story." I said and started to spit out my life story.

-FLASHBACK-

I was 14 still and was driving to the USSA headquarters.

We arrived on the outskirts of a little town called Avonia. (A/N: I just made up this town.)

It was all desert though around and the only thing I saw was cacti and rocks.

"Uncle Jake, are you sure that you are at the right place?" I whined, the heat was killing me and dirt and strappy heels do not go!

"Alexx, just pay attention to what I do and do NOT, I repeat do NOT share this information." He answered back walking over to this beat up soda can that was lying on its side.

He bent down, so of course I did as he did.

Then he took the cap of the soda can and pull it forward.

He stood back up and just stood there for about 13 seconds.

I was confused and not expecting what happened next.

Stairs began to form right under his feet.

I remember the shock that had put me into.

As my uncle began descending downstairs I followed closely behind to what seemed to be the biggest room I had ever seen.

Computers lined the walls, with a person at every station.

Everyone was running around with papers flying and there were many different doors.

I glanced to my left and saw a bulky, broad shouldered man coming my way.

Uncle Jake stepped up to him and shook his hand firmly.

He glanced down at me, "Is this Alexandra?"

"Alexx," I corrected him bad-mannered.

"Wow, feisty." He replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"So where is he?!" I was in no mood for jokes.

"Right this way," He held his arm out and he arrived at this blue door with the words, "Interrogating Room 2" on the front.

I smiled evilly.

I twisted open the door and stepped inside.

Inside were little interrogation rooms, just like the CSI shows.

I looked and saw 4 glass windows surrounding the biggest room and in it, sat the agent assigned to kill me.

I'm guessing the glass monstrosities were only one-way because the guy was looking around, obviously for something.

I stepped into the room and he looked up and then smirked.

Then I went over to the intercom on the desk and pressed the green button.

"Uncle Jake, if physical torture will get the information needed, I am allowed to use it, right?"

A response came out of the little speaker, "Hey, do what you need to do to get the information."

I turned and grinned.

I must've looked pretty insane because the guys face went scared.

I walked over and he made his face really stern and professional.

I threw myself up on the desk in front of him and he started squirming, trying to get out of the wires surrounding his body.

"Alright, we could do this the normal way, or my way..." I offered.

"Neither is great, but one is for my enjoyment and the one is USSA blah blah blah..."

"So what'll it be?" I asked cold-heartily.

He didn't answer.

"I'll start off easy then, why did you break into my house?!" I asked sweetly.

He looked at me and spit directly on my shoe.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled and got up off the desk and side kicked his face in.

"Oww," He screamed.

"Now you've really pissed me off," I shouted and slammed his head into the corner of the desk, 5 times.

Somehow, making a perfect star next to the corner of his right eye.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell!" He whined.

I sat back up on the desk and crossed my legs, "So, answer me, why did you break into my house?" I asked nicely.

"Our mission wasn't to kill your parents, it was to kill," He started.

I looked up in shock.

What was his mission then!? I needed answers.

"Go on," I waved my hand annoyed.

"Our mission was to kill you." He spit out.

WHAT!? Why did they want to kill me?! I didn't do anything! I had just turned 14 and it was the summer!

"What, Why?!"

"Because little girl, you are the ultimate weapon. You were bred to be the most amazingly inhuman spy. You got your mothers brains and cover-ability and your fathers physical and language talents. Therefore, breeding a super-human." He said firmly.

My mouth dropped open.

"Yes, your parents were the best spy-couple, good anyways, along with two others." He continued.

"Who were the others?" I spit out quickly looking for an answer.

"The three couples who would breed a superior spy were the Dominquez's, your parents, The Goodes, and The Morgan's." He finished.

I gasped.

Zach and Cammie were like me!?

"Why did you kill my parents," I shouted, still angry.

"We knew that they wouldn't let us just kill you so we had to kill them, to get to you." He smiled.

I slapped him across the face.

"Who do work for, that's my last question." I asked coldly.

"Now that information is unavailable right now." He smiled.

I punched him in the right eye.

I started to storm out of the room, but stopped and said,

"My parents were both one of the best spies in the world. And I promise you that I will be better, and that you will pay very much for what you have done to my family. And that's a promise. Also, tell the people you work for that they need to teach their spies to handle a few little hits." I smirked and walked out of the room.

-END FLASHBACK-

"And that's why he shouldn't be out of the USSA solitary rooms." I said finishing my story.

"So you're like a superior child?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"Whoa, so like how did you join the CSOA?" Scott asked.

"When Uncle Jake used to go out on missions I would be left alone, which wasn't really smart but I could handle myself. Anyways, I would go and break into museums."

Scott's mouth fell to the floor, "You stole from museums?!" He gaped.

"I didn't steal anything; I just did it for fun, just to see if I could get through the security." I giggled.

"And you never got caught." Jamila implied.

I looked down.

"Well, one time I went and someone was trying to steal something, so I caught them and they put up a good fight, but while dodging all of her hits we set off the system. And she fled and I was left there to be caught." I sighed.

"Well, that's stupid, and then what happened?" Scott asked.

"I didn't get out in time and the local police caught me. I was put into juvenile for like a few days and then Uncle Jake bailed me out, only on one condition though." I shrugged.

"That condition being that she joined CSOA." Jamila added.

I smiled, "Yep,"

"So what's your life story?" I questioned Scott.

"Well my dad worked with the USSA and I was the ultimate rebel child. Stealing cars, the usual, and then my dad found out and recruited me." He shrugged.

We both looked at Jamila.

"What, I just used to hack NASA and the US. Government's system at home on my laptop." She giggled.

We all laughed.

Scott looked down at his watch, "Well, ladies, I must get to bed so we are ready for tomorrow." He smiled and strolled out and the room.

"Hmm," I lay back onto my bed.

"Well, if you're done screaming, I'm going back to bed." Jamila dozed off.

I eventually dozed off myself.

---

I ringing ran through my ears and I bolted up.

"Uh, today's the big day." Brittany said stretching her arms.

"Yup," I groaned, I walked into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and brushed out and straightened my hair.

I put on my beautiful orange sundress and some white wedges. I had planned this whole outfit, but of course not knowing that my best friend was going to get kidnapped!

"Calm down Alexx, just stay by your friend's side the whole time." I told myself

I breathed in and out, slowly and long.

"Come on guys, get ready quickly." I called while walking out of the bathroom.

"Well, we could if you didn't take so long in the bathroom." Jamila replied and stormed into the bathroom with Brittany

I chuckled at that and waited for them to get ready.

_10 minutes later…_

Jamila and Brittany were finally ready and I grabbed my little over-the-shoulder backpack and we headed out the doors.

When we reached the lobby it was packed with juniors.

"Children, children, settle down," Ms. Nawrot screamed as she stood next to the double glass doors.

A hush fell over the large crowd of teenagers.

"Now, everyone, today we will be going to visit the George Bush Library for an important history lesson. Everyone load onto the buses you were assigned to unless," she said making everyone stay in place, "you have your own car,"

Soon everyone piled out of the major Hilton hotel and into the smelly, over-packed buses.

Brittany and Jamila jumped into the back seat.

Leaving Scott to sit up front, I groaned.

Jamila and Brittany giggled.

I glared at the back seat.

Scott jumped in and grinned at me.

I smiled back.

His blue eyes always killed me, and maybe it was my imagination but they always seemed to sparkle a little whenever he was around me.

Snapping out of my love fantasy and into reality I looked ahead.

The buses were taking off down the highway and we followed closely behind.

We would probably get there around 12:30.

All down the road towards College Station played the top hits, of course, my favorite being Love Game by Lady Gaga.

"Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love or you want fame, are you in the game!?" I sang as we reached the beautiful stone building.

Everyone gaped at the scene.

There were trees and bushes surrounding every corner of limestone creation and if you were wondering by the way, there were 4 possible ways to break in, unnoticeable of course.

I parked in the parking lot and we got out of the orange GT mustang.

Scott's friends hooted and hollered at him and he ran off to be, a boy.

Brittany came up and put her left arm around my neck, her right on Jamila.

"Well, this is going to be totally fun!" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I know right!" Jamila said in an enthusiastic tone.

Brittany and I glanced back and forth at each other.

We broke out laughing.

Realizing the joke, Jamila defended, "I was just joking..."

We walked inside and immediately got separated into groups.

Luckily, Brittany and Jamila were together, and I was with Scott.

They giggled again, I shot them a death look and they pretended to start talking.

I smirked.

Our tour guide was an old brown-gray haired lady, with freckles, and had abnormally high heels on.

"Someone's trying to stay young," I whispered over to Scott.

He chuckled under his breath.

"Our group will first be starting in the documentary section of the library." She said and turned to her right.

The class groaned.

"Hey, I'm not taking any attitude today, so shut up and listen," She barked.

Scott cursed in Italian under his breath.

I beamed.

----

We had already moved into the new technology section when my watch vibrated.

Scott and I glanced down.

---

**005: She's gone!**

---

I felt my heart literally beat out of my chest.

So I did what I did best, lied and got my way out of it.

Scott cut himself purposely on the corner of a table and squeezed some blood out.

Then, I "fainted".

"Oh my gosh," Scott said shockingly.

"She fainted because of your little cut." Jamila said walking over.

I was hearing everything at this time.

"Here," Scott said picking me up.

"I'll take her to the bathroom," he finished.

I counted his foot steps below me.

24, 25, 26….

I assumed we had gotten to the bathrooms because Scott put me down and I was flung into Jamila's arms and she dragged me into the girl's restroom.

I stood up and dove into my little backpack.

I pulled out my full suit and boots, plus our new high-tech gadgets.

I changed super-quickly and put all my gadgets on.

"Its go time," I called at Jamila.

She looked worried.

"No worries, we will save Brittany. I promise." I said and climbed up on top of the stall door.

Jamila followed.

I grabbed this little pen cap from my pocket and twisted the top a little and a bright pink laser shot out from it, about 2 inches in length.

I sliced the sides of the vent reaching the outside and punched out the metal piece in our way.

I then climbed through head first and flipped down and landed on my feet, in about 3 ½ inch boots. Impressive, eh?

Jamila followed, but I caught her before she hit the ground.

I checked around the corner to see if anyone was there and sure enough no one was.

We both sprinted to the car and hopped inside.

I pulled out and waited for Scott.

Finally I saw him come around the corner and he plopped into the backseat, though right when he opened the back door I threw my foot on the gas.

"Brittany is traveling at a fast pace right now," He said looking on his iPhone.

"Turn right, now stay straight, now left," He called out every few minutes.

After an hour of silent driving we finally came to this abandoned old warehouse building.

It was definitely creepy and my internal clock told me it was about 2:40 already.

I looked around for anything suspicious but didn't find anything.

I stopped the car about ½ a mile away.

I got out of the car and planned my route.

**Agent D: Where's Brittany now?!**

**003: In the middle of the building. We just need to use the entrance from the front, top, left, or right side.**

**Agent D: Got it!**

I moved in first, I figured to take the left entrance.

I moved swiftly between a few trees but when I moved my foot to move to another tree, I stopped it just in time to see a tripwire below.

Hmm, I bent down.

This has been set up pretty high-tech, someone was obviously expecting us.

I slid past that wire and climbed up a tree and sat there, surveying the area.

A few moments later, a heard the leaves rustle below me.

I look down and all I knew was that my leg was being pulled by someone from below, and they were strong!

Before I hit the ground, I planted my hands firmly on the ground and flipped my leg, and the person, over, causing them to smack to the ground.

I then jumped on the person and pinned them down in a position that if you tried to move your arm would break in a second.

I pulled off their mask and gasped.

"CAMMIE!?" I questioned loudly.

I let her back up.

I turned around and saw another masked figure running towards me.

They jumped and I ducked out of the way and elbowed them in the kidney.

Then I roundhouse kicked them.

They fell to the ground as well and I ripped off their mask, "ZACH!?"

He flipped me over and ripped as my nice silk face cover, "ALEXX!?"

**A/N; Please Read and review! The more reviews the more I write. This is my longest chapter ever. 13 pages on word! :O Also, I introduced Zach and Cammie and I also added some of GG3's spice into it. :D Lol please read and review though. New summary is up. ;D**


	10. Chapter 9: Comms and Knives

**A/N: OMFG! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you all. I really love how Cammie and Zach are now in the movie. Now please, R&R again. (: This chapter doesn't cover as much as the next one will. Though I couldn't skip this part.**

Zach got up off me and pulled me up.

Jamila and Scott ran over.

"Jamila," Cammie exclaimed as she ran over and pulled her in for a huge hug.

Jamila smiled, "I haven't seen you since Spring Break!"

"I know!"

I walked over to Scott.

"Zach, Cammie, this is Scott." I said waving my arm to Scott.

Zach nodded at him.

Cammie waved.

"Cammie and I grew up together when we were little. Our parents were best friends." I told Scott.

Scott glanced at Zach, "So this is your girl?"

"No, we're just partners."

Cammie dropped her mouth and then her face showed that she was really pissed off.

Scott walked over to Cammie, "So you're single?" He smirked, kind of like Zach does. Weird, they're kind of alike.

Cammie, of course wanting to get back at Zach answered, "Of course, you want to get together sometime?"

She shot Zach some eyes that said, "Haha, you should've told the truth,"

Zach walked over to me and put his arm around me, "Well, Alexx and I are going to lunch tomorrow."

Scott froze, his face blank.

Scott strolled over and took Zach's arm off me, "Go with your girl, and remember, the ladies like it when you say they're yours." He stated, giving some advice to Zach.

Zach smiled and held out his hand in one of those guy-hug things.

Scott went along with it and then stood beside me still.

Wow, he moved away from Cammie to be next to me!? I glanced at Cammie, she winked at me.

"Okay, guys, you know I'm still here." Jamila spoke; I can't believe I forgot about my best friend.

"Alright well, why are you two here?" Scott asked smoothly.

Cammie looked down, Zach spoke up though, "Jonas and Liz, our best friends, were kidnapped while in town. So we decided that we would come save our friends together." Zach squeezed Cammie's hand and her face became reassured.

"We're here because Alexx's and I's best friend Brittany has been kidnapped as well." Jamila said.

"Now instead of wasting time talking, we need to save our friends." Jamila whipped out some comms to Scott and me.

"Turn your connection number to 34-B." She instructed.

Zach and Cammie did as so.

"Alright," Scott said as he pulled out his iPhone.

"There are 4 ways you can enter this building. From the top, left side, right side, or from the front," Scott continued.

"Alexx will be taking on the left side; I will be taking the right." He announced.

"Jamila and I will take the top, "Cammie said.

"Leaving me with the front, I got it." Zach replied.

"Alright, this red dot is Brittany, as you can see she is in the middle room."

"I'm assuming Jonas and Liz are together with your friend." Cammie stated.

"Also, everyone know each others codenames?" I asked.

Zach and Scott shook their heads.

"Jamila is Polo, I am Gucci, Scott is Safety, Cammie is Chameleon and Zach is..." I was waiting for him to reply.

"I'm Smirk." He answered.

I giggled.

"Well, we all just need to stay in contact and take down anyone to get our friends back." Zach said heading off in his direction.

We all split up and headed to our ways.

I jogged over to the left wall.

It was all cement except for 3 vents.

"Safety, which vent will lead my through quickest," I whispered.

"The highest one in the middle," He answered.

Luckily, it wasn't that high.

I backed up from the wall and sprinted until I was 1 ½ feet away and jumped.

While in the air I managed to rip off the vent quietly.

Then I tried again and grabbed a hold on the edge and pulled myself in.

I started crawling when I came to a two way.

"Okay, Safety, I'm in the vent which way do I go?"

"Um, turn left and then the next time you will come to a three way, keep going straight." He replied.

So I then crawled left and started sliding since the vent was slanted downward.

Finally I came to the three-way and continued straight.

Soon I saw another vent coming up that, I assumed, led to a room.

I finally reached it and looked down.

Inside I saw a short, blonde girl and a skinny, but muscular boy with dirty blonde hair.

**(A/N: I know I might be wrong but isn't Liz blonde?)**

"Smirk, Chameleon, I have located your friends. The boy seems to have a major bruise on his cheek and the girl seems to have a deep cut on her leg." I identified.

"Gucci, thank you," They both retorted.

"Safety, please instruct them all how to get to this room. Smirk, what was the channel you and your friend were on when you all were in the town?"

I started sending down a mini camera through the little slits in the vent, and glanced at my watch, looking for not only Brittany but anyone who could be in there.

Brittany was not in there but there were only two guards.

They each did not have any guns but they both had multiple knives on them from what I could tell.

"Gucci, we were on unit 2-G." I heard Smirk answer me.

"Alright, there are two guards in the room but all they have is knives, which are my specialty." I announced.

"Good Luck." Everyone chimed together.

I switched my comms unit onto 2-G.

To test if Jonas still had his comms on I started scratching on the microphone on the communication device, and sure enough he grabbed his ear in pain.

"Jonas, listen to me, my name is Alexx Dominquez. I understand that you have been kidnapped. No need to worry though, tell Liz it will be alright. Your friends Zach and Cammie are here as well. We all came in search for you two. I need you to answer my questions though, understand? By the way, I'm in the vent above you, don't look though." I started.

His eyes went huge, but he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, now tell me, are Liz and you tied up?"

He nodded.

"Thanks for answering my question. Now, have you seen another female that had brown hair, brown eyes, about 5' 10 and was dressed in a turquoise t-shirt and dark wash skinny jeans?"

He nodded.

"Alright, now expect me to come through the vent." I said and prepared myself for the drop.

I kicked the vent with all my strength and fell through.

The two guards came rushing towards me.

I got in my stance and let them come closer.

One started to talk into his walkie talkie, the other coming closer.

I did a front handspring and jumped up and kicked my legs out to the sides.

My left knocking the walkie talkie out of the first guards hand (not to mention breaking it), and my right smacking the other in the face.

One fell to the floor with pain while the other grasped his face in hurt.

I took out two napotine patches and sprinted over to them both, slapping the patches on both of their foreheads.

I turned to Liz and Jonas.

Liz, I could tell, had been crying and looked like she was seeing God.

Jonas had managed to stand up from the wall they were leaning against.

I whipped out my pen cap laser and motioned for Jonas to turn around.

He did as told and I slashed my laser through the shackles on his wrists.

He shuffled around and picked up Liz.

I did her shackles as well.

She hugged onto me and I smiled.

Jonas got his game face on and asked me what he needed to do.

"Alright, first change your comms station to 34-B and follow instructions from my partner, Safety." I instructed.

He nodded, "Good Luck. And thank you so much."

I smiled and nodded.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Liz cried.

Then started crying, tears of joy of course.

I walked over to the guards and took all of their knives.

I handed over a few to Jonas and Liz in case they needed them.

"Smirk and Chameleon, I have saved your friends and they are okay. The girl with a major cut in her leg and the boy with a minor bruise on the face. The boy claims he has seen Brittany."

I heard a breath let out on the other side.

"Gucci, thank you so much! Now, we will both help you find your friend. I wonder why these people would want all of us here." Chameleon said.

"I think I have an idea but I need to get going." I said opening the only door in the building.

"Polo, are you still with Chameleon?"

"Yes, Gucci. We are coming down the hallway labeled 'South-west hallway.' Where are you?"

I started to run down the hallway and turned right and saw the sign, 'South-west Hallway'. Yes, I was close!

Soon I found them, and tapped Jamila on the shoulder.

She twisted around and grabbed my arm and twisted it, then before she was about to break it Cammie yelled, "JAMILA!"

She turned to Cammie and I slapped Jamila's hands off my arms.

"Nice going smart one, now my arm hurts..." I said rubbing my right arm.

"I'm so sorry Alexx! You shouldn't have snuck up on me though!" Jamila whispered as we turned a corner.

"Also, have any of you heard from Safety or Smirk?" Cammie asked quietly.

I immediately started to think the worst and whispered, "Safety, Smirk, are you two there?"

No answer.

"I repeat, Safety, Smirk are you two still there?"

Now answer.

Cammie looked really pale.

"They couldn't have gotten caught. I mean Zach, doesn't, get, caught." She tried to reassure herself but Jamila and I could tell it was failing.

"Well, I guess we have to look for three people now. Also, Jonas are you there listening?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm cracking codes though." He answered; I could tell he was focusing on something.

"Where did you find a computer?" I don't recall seeing one in the room.

"Liz has a mini laptop." I heard Jonas typing.

"Well, Safety and Smirk are with your friend in that middle room. Something must be going down." Jonas informed us.

"Thank you Jonas. Now you see the vent I came out of? Well, I need you to somehow get Liz and yourself in it and crawl in it. Go up straight and you will find a slant, go up that and you will eventually come to a hole leading to the outside. Go out it and run as fast as you can away. We will make it out of here." I instructed him carefully and calmly.

"Alright, I believe that you will succeed. I plan to see you soon."

I turned to Cammie and Jamila and nodded.

Cammie nodded back, understanding the situation.

We started walking to the middle of the building until we saw the sign, 'Center Hall.'

I gulped.

My life could be cut quickly or they could kill everyone who mattered to me in a flash and force me to work with them.

Or maybe they would just want to kill me.

I walked up to the door and put my hand on the knob.

"Wait Alexx, before we go inside, whatever happens in there we're a team. We will get out of this together." Cammie said and put her hand on top of the doorknob and my hand.

"What she said…" Jamila added.

She did the same, and at the same time we all opened up the door.

Inside was a cold dark room.

We couldn't see anything.

And then with a snap of a finger someone put a knife up to my neck and led me to a chair.

**A/N: So yeah! Jonas and Liz come in! :O Haha, and oh my gosh! Who could be the man behind Alexx with the knife?! If you want to find out, review. It's so simple. Right a short opinion and press a button. Even the challenged can do it, like my brother. xD Lol, well yeah. Prepare for next chapter, it will be long!**


	11. Authors Note

**So hey guys, I love how some of you like the story but I want a few more reviews before I update again. How about you get me to 35 reviews and I update?! :D I would really like that! **

**Now about the story, I think I will have three more chapters and then ****You Can Never Trust Someone Too Much**** will be over. =( How sad. But don't get all sad with me because there will be a second. With more Gallagher Girls and everything! (: Plus, it won't be in Alexx's POV. So look forward to it.**

**Also, if anyone needs a beta, I'm always open. (; Depending on the storyline and if I like the plot of course. And if you think I'm a good writer, which I realy doubt since I stink. xD**

**That's about it though.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	12. Chapter 10: Bloody Wires

I didn't, for once in my life, understand what was going on.

This never really happened, only when my parents were killed and now.

As I was led to a metal chair, I smelled my capturer.

Somehow they had the Britney Spears fragrance Fantasy on their neck.

Hmm, so my capturer was a woman.

While I was processing this all in my head, someone kicked the back of my knee and I crumbled into the chair that somehow was now under me.

Then someone grabbed my arms tightly and put this wire around my chest and arms, tying me to the chair.

The pain from the wire cutting into my forearm was excruciating but I somehow bottled it all up inside.

Time went by and I didn't hear anything, not a whisper, not a whine, not a yell.

If I am correct, which I always am, I sat there for 2 hours, 46 minutes, and 23 seconds.

Now I felt the wire cutting deeper into my beautiful caramel skin.

It was not long before I felt my own blood to trickle down the sides of my arms.

Finally, the lights flickered on.

I shut my eyes from the sudden change in brightness and then re-opened them.

I was in awe when I looked around the room.

It was designed similarly like CSOA, but, and Uncle Jake would kill me if I said this, this place was way more advanced.

Computers lined the walls, a big cherry oak desk sat at the front of the room, and in the middle laid me and, to my right, Cammie, though she looked unconscious.

No one was in the room except Cammie and I.

I noticed everything about her, her brown hair with golden highlights, her light freckles on her cheeks, and then her arms.

They were cut up more than mine, she must have struggled, which with these wires, isn't so smart.

Suddenly, some man walked through the doors next to the front.

I looked over to him and quickly took in all his features.

Wait, isn't that the guy Agent M described in her little video!?

Also, WHERE IS AGENT M!?!

Back to the man, he was 6' 4", black and Mexican, obviously, and had a shaved head.

He walked over to Cammie and slapped her into consciousness.

Her head shot straight up and then her eyes went flaming red when she stared into the man's eyes.

"Don't you dare look at me!" Then the man slapped her again.

"She has every right to you shit-head!" I shouted at him.

Cammie laughed.

He came over to me and socked me right in the mouth, almost dislocating my jaw.

Searing pain rush into my face, but instead of being a sissy I held the "Ow's" inside.

"Is that all you got?!" I spit out cockily and smirked.

Wow, am I seriously going to start acting like Zach now?

The man started to bring his fist back for another punch when a voice came from the left.

In the doorway stood, Richard Santigo.

My first assassinator, whose name I found out after our little interrogation.

"Father, you can not knock out our captives before we even get to have a little fun." He grinned.

We?! Who's we?

Then I heard an all too-familiar laugh and I turned to Cammie and shot her look that said, "I know who that is!"

She noticed and stared toward the door.

I turned my head and wasn't shocked at who I saw.


	13. Chapter 11: Crusty Lips, much?

**A/N: So I didn't want to kill you all while I'm away for the weekend so I wrote another chapter. I know I'm so nice. : p There will only be a few more chapters after this one.**

**Now I know you want to know who it is. (: Lol. Now get to reading! Also, Read and Review my peeps! :D**

----

Standing in the doorway, kissing the cheek of Richard Santigo stood Agent M.

I should've known it.

She disappeared right before our mission and she had been trained for 5 years, by then you shouldn't be caught. Especially by these amateurs.

She glanced at me and laughed, sounding very evil if I might add.

"Aww, Alexandra, I see you have some friends with you."

"How, Why would you do this?!" I cried out to her.

"Because honey, I've been in this all along." She said and then kissed Richard.

"Get a room," Cammie snarled.

She stopped sucking face and leisurely walked over Cammie and bent down.

"Little girl, you really shouldn't talk to your elders like that." She smiled sweetly.

"My elders, you're like 3 years older than me." Cammie snorted back.

Agent M's smile faded quickly and walked over to Richard's father.

"Joseph, I don't like that one." She whined to Joseph.

"She's one of them though, deal with it." He said coldly.

"What do you mean, 'one of them'?" Cammie asked.

"Honey, don't you know who we are?" Agent M asked.

And then, Cammie face looked as if she had finally put the last puzzle pieces together.

"You're the Circle of Cavan, aren't you?" Cammie said quietly.

"Well not all of us actually, we're just some of the followers. Plus, right now since we got you both and that boy we are getting paid more." Agent M added high-fiving Richard who apparently just walked into the room.

How could I have been so stupid not to notice he left!?

'Alexx, focus on the present, not the past.' My mom used to say to me when I got frustrated about these kinds of things.

Cammie still looked confused.

"Cammie, do you know why we are trying to kill you?" Richard bluntly asked.

She didn't reply.

"Because we are the ultimate spy weapons, meaning we have parents who bred a super–spy. One who could be an amazing pavement-artist like you or one who could be the un-normal physician like me." I turned to Cammie and answered.

Richard glared at me and I happily smiled.

Cammie looked in shock and then replied, "You guys are trying to kill me because I'm better than you?! You know, that is seriously sad. Has the world run out of bad guys!?"

I laughed.

Agent M walked over and was about to walk over and probably bite Cammies head off but Richard came over just in time to whisper something in her ear which made her face beam with happiness.

Cammie stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Come on, guys, it's bad enough we have to sit here and watch you two go all goo-goo-ga-ga but I mean seriously this is making my stomach curdle." I whined.

"Don't be jealous just because I love someone and you have a cold heart!" Agent M replied coldly.

Cammie looked furious, "First of all, I have love in my life, and second of all I have a cold heart!? You're the one here about to kill me and my friends!" She screamed.

"How could Gilly kill him!?" Joseph spat out randomly.

What!? Who's Gilly and how does this fit into anything?

"Because we deserved to die, just like all of you!" Cammie shot back.

Richard stepped up.

"Enough, let's just get this over with. Bring the boy in here." Richard ordered and Agent M walked out of the room.

He turned to me, "Your friend here is a descendent to the killer of our greatest ancestor. He had no reason to die and if it wasn't for Gilly more of us would still be here!"

I glanced over to Cammie who was looking like she would stab his body about 1,000 times even if he was dead.

"Now where do I come into this whole 'Gilly' thingy?" I asked confused.

"Because my child you are THE ultimate one, better than Cammie and Zach. We want you because you are the well-rounded one of the group. The others we can kill but you, you are too special. So that's why you must join us." He said.

"No," I said a mille-second after he finished.

"Then you will need some motivation, Joseph." He said and called to his father who turned on the biggest computer screen.

And on the screen were Zach and Scott, but most importantly Agent M was sitting on Scott's lap kissing him on the cheek.

"Get your crusty lips off me you whore!" Scott yelled.

"Miriam, what are you doing!?" Richard cried.

Quickly 'Miriam' stumbled off Scott's lap and stood up straight and brushed herself off.

"I was just having a little fun with this little hottie." She said and played with Scott's hair and stared into my eyes directly.

I suddenly lurched forward, forgetting about the wires until I felt the hurt slice through my body.

"Now, bring the boy here." Richard instructed.

"Yes honey." She whined and kicked Zach onto the floor.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye Cammie wince.

But it wasn't that that made me smile it was that while Agent M kicked Zach across the floor to the door someone I could see Scott's watch, which read, in welsh, "Wires, ring, laser, NOW."

And beneath that it said, "I'm coming."

---

**So yeah, I have to get to bed now, but more chapters are coming after my weekend vacation. (: I winced myself when I wrote that Agent M was kicking ZACHARY GOODE across the floor. D: It hurt so much.**

**Plus I twist in the plot! (: CoC wants Alexx to work for them!? Wow, that's big.**

**And what happens next?! Will Scott save them all!? And, where is Brittany!? Did Liz and Jonas make it back safe?! So many questions, I know. But the answers aren't too far away.**

**I would love to see ****at least**** 43 reviews when I get back. :D**

**I love you all! R&R – Alexx(:**


	14. Authors Note 2

So hey guys! I come home in 1 day so that's when I'll get to writing chapters! :D I bet you can't wait.

I really love how you guys got me to 45 reviews!  I love you all. :D

To maysun rain: First off if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all. Ever heard that before? Your parents should have told you. ;) Second of all, I never said she was the best spy ever. I said she was the ULTIMATE one in the OF THE GROUP because she is the most well-rounded. Alexx isn't conceited; she just has faith in herself and is confident. There is a difference. ;)

Also, if you crapped in your pants over a fan fiction I think you need help. This is a fan fiction. Meaning I named the characters after myself and friends because I had a dream about this after I read CMHHTD for the 16th time. xD

If I'm sad I really would not like to know what you're like. Lol.

To all my nice reviews: I will update really soon for you all. (: I love you all! (:


	15. Chapter 12: Lives Depending On Cheese

**A/N: So, I'm back from vacation! Yay! So I wrote all of you lovelies a new chapter! :D**

**I really hope you like it. Mucho action in this one. (:**

**Please, only nice comments.**

**Disclaimer on my profile.**

---

As my mind raced from what Scott's watch said to why they were bringing Zach in here, Agent M kicked open the South door.

She was holding Zach up by his hair and his face was a bloody mess.

Cammie had told me a few things about Zach while we were we on a mission together during Spring Break.

How he is always so sure of everything and is always confident.

He is definitely a great spy but the boy in front of me had worry in his eyes.

Zach Goode of all people was scared.

I turned my head to face Cammie and she looked worried as well.

"Now, Alexx, you have two choices. You can either not join us and watch us," Richard gestured toward two guards with AK-47's pointed at Cammie and Zach.

"kill your boyfriend and your friend. Or you can join us and they will be let free unharmed." He finished.

"Unharmed?! Do you see these frikken cuts on my arms!?" Cammie yelled aggravated.

One of the guards hit her in the head with the butt of the gun.

She grunted really loudly.

"Hey," I said sternly.

"You said no one would be harmed if I joined you!" I gritted through my teeth.

"So you will join us?!" Joseph said a little too excited, leaning against the desk in the front.

"Alexx, you know you don't have to do this. Cammie wouldn't want you to. No one would." Zach pleaded from my right.

"I have a few questions I need answering though," I ordered to Richard.

"Where are my other friends, Polo and Brittany?!"

"Brittany is in the highest room in this building, along with your other friend, Polo or whatever you call her." He answered calmly.

"They will be released along with the others, I assume."

"Yes."

"Alright, now give me my watch, whoever has it, and I will witness you let my friends go nicely." I said.

"What about the wires?" He pondered.

I slid my fingers over my cross ring and held the cross firmly in place and tapped the side 3 times.

Suddenly a laser shot out of the silver symbol and instantly cut the wires that secured me to this death chair.

I stood up and rubbed my very sore arms.

"Now, my watch?" I placed my hands on my hips.

Joseph threw my watch toward me.

I entered my coded password and sure enough I had a messege from Scott.

The same one his watch said on the screen 4 minutes ago.

I typed up a messege.

---

**Agent D: They think I'm with them. Top room. Britt and Polo. Get Them. Out. Come here.**

**Last message sent: 7:01 pm**

**---**

Now, I had a plan.

Did they really think I would join them after they killed my parents and have hurt my friends?!

Psh, as if.

---

**003: Good Work. I'm coming. From Top. Stall.**

---

Alright, now I have to stall.

I walked over to Zach and slapped him in the back of the head.

"First off, Richard, this isn't my boyfriend. It's hers." I said and pointed towards Cammie.

"Understood," Richard nodded.

"Now, I want you to walk them out to my car nicely," I emphasized on nicely.

"Alright, Miriam, go get the other boy and the two girls so we can let them leave. Since we already have what we want." Richard smiled.

Agent M left the room.

"What did you mean by that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, you don't expect us to let her go do you?" He chuckled.

"Plus, this boy here is in no importance so we might as well get rid of him too."

"But you said you would let my friends go!" I argued.

"Well, since you're with us, they aren't friends." He stated.

I shut my mouth.

I wouldn't let them kill Zach and Cammie, even if I am with the bad guys right now.

They're my friends and they don't deserve to die now, they have a whole life ahead of them.

As if perfect timing my watch buzzed, no sound just vibration.

I checked it casually.

---

**003: Vent. Above you. Signal. Say Cheese.**

---

Wow, Scott, seriously?

Cheese, well at least it's original.

"Fine, kill them. After all, I want to be the only superior one." I lied to Richard.

I glanced at Cammie.

She looked seriously hurt, like I back-stabbed her.

If she only knew.

Joseph nodded toward the guards.

When they put the guns to their heads I saw Cammie close her eyes.

"I love you Cammie!" Zach yelled.

Then, right before they pulled the trigger, I yelled, "CHEESE!"

That threw the guards off concentration and the gun missed their heads shooting both of Cammie and Zach's shoulders.

With that I jumped over the table in front of them and kicked both the guards' heads.

While I slapped napotine patches on them, Scott, Brittany, and Jamila dropped through the roof.

I turned to look around me.

Scott was fighting off Richard in hand-to-hand combat while Jamila easily dropped Joseph to the ground.

Brittany on the other hand was just standing there. She obviously had no idea what was going on.

I ran over to Zach and Cammie who were crying out in pain.

I took my pen cap off and sliced through the wires that held them to the chair.

Cammie fell to the floor holding her collarbone while Zach held his and tried to calm Cammie.

"Sorry I said it too late guys, we'll get you out of here." I panted and started to pick Cammie up.

All of the sudden when I lugged her over my right shoulder I felt a huge weight on my back.

I cursed under my breath and shoved Cammie towards Zach right before the person dropped off my back.

I swung around to see Agent M just standing there, hands on hips.

"You know, I warned Richard you wouldn't go through with this. I mean I obviously know you well enough." She started and walked around casually.

"He just didn't listen though and fell for the trick. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." She sat down on the desk.

I just stood there and let her continue her rant.

"Your parents were bad spies you know that. I mean everyone knows that if you don't come back alive that you're a failure."

I felt my heart rate increase, my face heat up and my fists tighten. Plus the sudden urge to murder her.

'Keep your emotions in check.' Uncle Jake used to instruct me during training.

"Haha, you're mad aren't you? It's normal. I remember telling me boss that I was the one who killed your father." She chuckled.

Whoa, Agent M was one of the people who broke into my house?!

"I got so much praise from him, and then he told me my mission was to kill you. And now 2 and a half years later, I'm about to complete that mission."

Then all of the sudden she lurched forward and wrapped her hands around my neck.

I tried to wedge my hands under hers but she had a firm grip and took me down.

I head-butt her nose and she grabbed her face in pain.

I shoved her off me and tried to bring myself up, but halfway through she grabbed my left foot and pulled me down to the ground again.

I then used my free right foot and kicked her smack-dab in the face again.

This time I managed to get up.

I stood up slowly and looked around.

Behind me laid Richard with multiple bruises, a cut arm, and a napotine patch on his forehead.

"Those come in real handy." A voice said from my right.

I sped around to see Scott holding his left arm and his hands covered in blood.

"You're hurt?!" I cried and put my hand on his bicep.

"It's just a scratch." He shrugged.

And we stood there for about 30 seconds until Scott yelled, "Look out," and shoved me out of the way.

I fell to the ground hard but what I was looking at took my mind away from the splitting pain in my leg, which was surprisingly cut.

Charging towards Scott was Agent M with a knife probably as long as a toothbrush.

She was about to stab him in the chest when he grabbed the knife between both his hands, pointed it upward and kicked Agent M in the stomach.

She stumbled to the ground and Scott took the knife and shoved it into her arm, causing her to lose more blood.

"Are you okay!?" He panted.

"Yeah, but you just stabbed her..." I gaped in amazement.

"Alexx, you really need to get over the fact that people get hurt in this lifestyle, you either need to deal with it or just quit." He picked me up.

He was right but is that always the case?

I finally looked around the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked still amazed at the emptiness.

"Polo took Brittany, Zach and Cammie to your car and called CSOA. They're on their way now to clean up this mess." He opened the door for me.

"Are Zach and Cammie okay?" I asked worried. I can't believe I didn't act soon enough. They would be okay if I did!

"Yeah, they both have broken collarbones, severely broken actually. Polo put Napotine patches on them so they could just," He reached the outside door while he thought of a word to say.

"Relax, if you would call it that." He opened the door again and we both squinted into the light.

Once our vision was normal I glanced around.

There were tons of cars, one ambulance, and a huge hummer parked a few meters away.

I spotted Uncle Jake through the crowd of people and headed towards him.

"Alexx," He said and brought me in for a hug.

"You're alright, good. Where's Agent M?!" He asked looking behind me at the warehouse.

"Turns out she was originally with the bad guys, we took care of her, blah, blah, blah." I spoke loudly.

His face went blank, "Well, just get in the ambulance. Your friends are in there."

He then stormed off towards the warehouse with 3 other operatives.

I limped over to the ambulance and hopped inside.

There lay Zach, Cammie and Liz all on stretchers.

On the bench to the left sat Jonas, he was holding Liz' hand.

The one to right held a tall, muscular boy with a shaved head and next to him, holding his hand was a girl with the same skin color as me with wavy hair and brown eyes.

I sat next to Jonas and smiled.

I turned to Cammie, her arms were bloody, and she had a towel covering her left shoulder and had a few minor cuts on her face.

"You're going to be okay. I'll make sure of it." I said and rubbed her forehead.

"Thanks," She whispered.

"My name is Bex, and this is Grant." The girl across from me extended her arm.

I shook her graceful hand.

"I'm Alexx. I was on the mission, but you probably know that." I replied nicely.

"Thank you, for saving her. I would've been there but-"

I cut her off, "It's alright, my friends were there too but I know Cammie. She would never let me die if she was in my place." I smiled.

Bex nodded.

Grant turned to me, "Thanks for saving Zach too." He quickly smiled.

"No problem." I replied just as the ambulance pulled away.

My watch buzzed a little.

---

**003: Good Job, you're a good spy. ;)**

**Agent D: Well, you saved me. :) You aren't too bad yourself.**

---

A few hours later we arrived at CSOA; I mean after all, they have one of the best medical stations.

The ambulance doors opened and Scott was there leaning against the hood of my car.

"Hey, don't you get a scratch on my car!" I warned him jumping out of the back.

He raised his hands up and said, "I didn't do anything!"

I giggled and he smiled.

Is he flirting with me?! I so have to tell Brittany and Jamila this!

The ambulance drivers helped pull Cammie and Zach out of the truck and onto new gurneys into the building.

I walked in and saw a tall, brown –haired, fit lady talking to Uncle Jake.

I strolled casually over.

"Ahh, Is this the infamous Agent D?" The lady asked.

"Depends on who wants to know." I asked cautiously back.

She laughed, "I'm Rachel Morgan, Cameron's mother."

"Well then, yes, I am Agent D. Call me Alexx though." I smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you and your partners for keeping her in one piece. Well, Zach and her. We would've gotten there faster but we had some difficulties." She said.

"It was no problem. I had one of my friends taken as well, plus I met Cammie and Zach on my last mission." I said before I was dragged away by Jamila.

"Dude, what are we going to do with Brittany!?" Her eyes big and looking for answers.


	16. Chapter 13: Mrs Morgan and Mr S

**A/N: So I hated the last chapter. I rushed through it and it sucked. D: So sorry you guys had to deal with that.**

**Since I'm grounded I only have about 2 hours on the computer so this might be a little short. I have the ending of the story all planned out so no confusing things this time. :)**

**Now I want 60 reviews after this chapter please! :) Love you all!**

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about her." I said and hurried over to Uncle Jake, who was still talking about the mission with Mrs. Morgan.

"Excuse me," I said to Mrs. Morgan as I came over.

She nodded her head and walked over to some man, who was very handsome if I might add.

***I think you can guess who that is! ;)***

"Um, Uncle Jake, what are we going to do with Brittany!?" I worried.

"Everything's fine, just come with me." He strolled towards the interrogation rooms and nodded his head to the man next to Mrs. Morgan.

The man nodded his head back and continued to talk to Cammie's mom.

We walked inside and many memories flooded into my head.

I pushed them to the back of my mind and glanced to my left.

Inside that room sat Joseph, Richard and Agent M.

I smiled at them and they shot dagger eyes at me.

You can't take on Gallagher Girls and my friends, you won't win.

We walked to right though, and I saw Brittany sitting at a table with a lamp, she looked pretty freaked still.

Uncle Jake walked inside and we sat down across from Brittany.

She wanted to say something, I could tell.

"I won't tell!" She finally blurted.

I looked down; we had to erase her memory.

It was for the best but it still was horrible knowing I had to lie to her forever.

"I can keep a secret; please don't feed me some memory medicine or whatever! Alexx and Jamila are my best friends and I would do nothing to hurt them or tell everyone! Please, believe me!" She pleaded.

Uncle Jake stood up and started to walk around the room.

"Uncle Jake, please, she's my best friend, she can know." I tried to persuade him into it.

"Plus it might be good if Jamila and I had someone to talk to at school." I stated.

He looked at Brittany and I for about 10 minutes and finally said, "Fine, but Brittany,"

He walked over to her and finished, "If do happen to tell anyone there'll be major consequences."

And with that he walked out the room.

Jamila ran in and hugged both of us.

"Alright now remember you CAN'T tell anyone." Jamila instructed.

"I won't, I won't. Plus, I think it's pretty cool that my best friends are spies!" Brittany replied as we walked out.

"You better get your leg sewn up, Alexx." She said pointing to my left calf which was deeply cut.

"I'm going to go check on Cammie and Zach though. See you guys later." I strolled to the medical center.

I pushed open the double doors and saw Grant and Scott talking about workouts, and Bex and Liz talking about school.

I walked over, "Hey guys are they better?"

Bex stood up, "Yeah, kind of I guess. They should be coming out any minute."

I finally noticed her British accent this time she spoke.

Grant walked over and put his arms around her waist, and then she kicked him in the knee.

"Not in front of people," Bex hissed.

I chuckled, "Its okay you guys. I'm with couples all the time."

Grant walked away and Liz came over, "So you and 'Safety' together?"

"Yeah, Liz, I noticed that too. You definitely like him; I mean you guys would look great together." Bex pointed to Scott.

"Well, yeah, but he doesn't see me like that. Plus, he's seeing someone else." I said flatly.

"Aw, I promise you everything will work out. I know it will." Bex winked.

The double doors to the emergency room opened and Cammie walked out, holding hands with Zach.

"Cammie, I'm so glad everything okay." Bex ran up and lightly hugged her.

"It's just a broken collarbone Bex, chill out." Cammie replied.

"Everyone at Gallagher is going to be so all-over you." Liz strolled over.

"Man, Ryan is totally going to awing at your cuts. You know how he is about missions. He like seriously wants to get out there." Grant said observing Zach's collarbone and scratched up face.

Jonas walked out with a few extra bandages in his hands.

"Liz," he called and she walked over with her crutches.

"Yeah," She asked curiously.

"I got you some new bandages for at Gallagher and stuff. The doctor said you need to change these out every 4 hours since your cut is so deep."

Aw, he was so thoughtful, Liz is so lucky.

"Aw, thanks." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Cammie walked over to me.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks, for back there." She smiled sweetly.

"No problem, the important thing is that no one was killed." I walked beside her out of the medical center with the boys behind us.

The handsome man who was always with Cammie's mother walked over.

"Congrats on a successful mission Ms. Morgan." He spoke.

"Thank you Mr. S." She replied back.

"The helicopter back to Gallagher is leaving in exactly 2 minutes; I suggest that you board it now." He nodded to her and then looked at me and turned away.

"Who was that guy?" I asked sort of quiet.

"That was Cammie and Bex's CovOps teacher, Mr. Solomon." Liz answered.

"Ah, I see. He seems pretty cool."

"He is," Zach walked up to me.

"Well, you guys plane leaves soon so you better go." I said and pointed towards the east door.

"Hope to see you soon." Cammie, Liz and Bex said in unison.

They looked at each and laughed.

They strolled off towards their helicopter and disappeared.

Grant and Scott 'man-hugged' and Scott said, "Hey, see you soon."

"See you later Alexx." Zach and Grant called out and waved before walking out the door.

I waved back and stood there.

Scott went off somewhere and Jamila and Brittany came out from the cafeteria.

I jogged over.

"Hey, guys, come eat with me?" I asked.

"Sure, we have to tell you something though."

And from the looks on their faces, it wasn't a good something.

**A/N: So yeah, short I know. /:**

**Cliffy! The story is coming to an end and all.**

**I love the ending! :D It's amazing. ;)**

**Plus, the sequel might surprise you all. ;) Muahaha, think of ideas but I doubt you will guess right.**

**So yeah, 60 reviews and I'll start writing. Hopefully, this week of grounding will be over soon. D:**

**Love you all, R/R**


	17. Chapter 14: The Deceased Status

**A/N: Yay! I have 60 reviews including my own but whatever. ;)**

**So yeah, secrets revealed and oh, what happens between Alexx and Scott?! :O**

**R/R! :)**

**I'd like at least 70 reviews this time since this chapter will be long. :)**

**R&R!**

- - -

What? What could be bad? We finished our mission successfully and now something is bad?!

"What?" I said as I got my tray and stepped in line.

"We'll tell you at the table." Brittany said and moved across the tile floor with Jamila to a table.

I quickly grabbed a slice of pizza and water and sped over to the lunch table.

"Alright now what is this thing you guys need to tell me?" I said taking a gulp of my water.

"Well," Jamila looked at Brittany and breathed deeply.

"When we left the warehouse place, your uncle had people search the place. They went through computer files, cabinets, everything. They found nothing," Brittany started.

"Continue," I took a bite of my pizza and chugged some water.

"They found nothing, until they got to a file named, "Operatives". In this folder contained all of CSOA's agents and CoC's followers. They copied all the followers' names and information but when they extracted the CSOA information, they found another thing." Jamila said.

Brittany and Jamila looked at each other and Brittany looked down.

"What did they find!?" I said, a little too loud.

I was standing up now, leaning over the table.

What were they going to say!? I need to know!!!!

I sat back down and sipped on my water.

"They found the files of your parents, but the status said: Active, not deceased."

WHAT!?!

I spurted my water out all in front of me.

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"We don't know for sure but I heard Uncle Jake talking about on the phone with someone." Jamila tried to clam me.

"WHAT!?" I screamed again.

How the hell are my parents alive if I saw them dead on the ground?! Agent M said she killed my father herself, she lied?

I tried to calm myself down.

"Impossible," I breathed.

"The system is wrong, it hasn't been updated." I continued.

"The system is never wrong," Jamila said.

"And how do you know that?" I questioned.

"Because I check it and fix it when necessary."

"Well, its impossible still, I saw them dead on the ground." I pointed out.

How could she say that it's true?! I saw my own parents lying on the ground, dead. With no life, not breathing, dead.

"I have no idea what to think though, its either true or well, the system never lies." Jamila got up.

Uncle Jake came over, "Girls, you better get home. You have a lot of explaining to do on Friday." And with that he was off.

"Brittany, Jamila, you guys can sleepover if you like." I added as I threw my tray away in the trash.

The thought of my parents still rang in my brain.

Why would they still be alive?

And if they were, wouldn't they be with me!?

"Alexx, don't think about it." Jamila warned as we walked down the main hall.

We stepped outside into the night and I hopped into the car along with my friends.

We drove home, with silence filling the air.

We arrived at my house in a few minutes and we all headed upstairs to my room.

"So, I was thinking, what are we going to tell crazy lady on Friday?" Brittany started conversation.

"Well, I was thinking about saying that Uncle Jake got in a car crash and I needed to go immediately but I brought some of my friends for support, meaning Scott, Jamila and you." I smiled.

"Good idea, though I still think we'll get detention and such." Jamila said as she slipped on a pair of boy shorts and one of my tanks.

I threw Brittany the same combo of clothes.

I threw on the same and jumped on one of my bean bags.

"So, what you guys want to do?" Jamila asked.

"Oh, lets talk about my amazing book! It's about spies!" Brittany said bringing her book at of her green bag; she must've brought it along with her.

"Fine," Jamila said, heading over to my Mac computer.

"Well, it's about this girl spy named Sam and her friends Kat and Nickie. They go to an all-girl spy school in North Dakota and have never been with boys since 7th grade." Brittan explained.

"Pssh, what losers..." Jamila said from the computer.

I laughed.

"Anyways," Brittany said, ignoring Jamila's comment.

"She goes out into her town and this boy notices her, he's extremely cute so she lies about her life and decides to become his girlfriend. She sneaks out of school and stuff but one day she sneaks out and it turns out he's the bad guy. Will she make it out of his trap? You'll have to read it." Brittany said handing me the book.

"I will when I have time, like in detention." I said and walked over to Jamila.

She was on CSOA's secret site.

She clicked on the 'agent's' link and viewed the source of the page.

She then typed in a secret code and was re-directed to a new page.

The page was the same but had an edit option at the top.

"I'm going to change your parents' status since there is an obvious mistake." Jamila smiled.

I walked into my closet and grabbed my nail polish kit.

"Alright, now, we definitely need to relax a little. So why don't we do each others nails!" I exclaimed.

"Finished and sure," Jamila swiveled out of the chair.

Brittany jumped off my bed and sat next to me on the floor.

"Let's get painting!" Brittany exclaimed.

- - -

**A/N: So I was going to end here but I'll be nice.**

**Note: I'm not going to go through all of Thursday so I'm just going to go to Friday. :)**

- - -

We spent all night chatting about how much trouble we were going to get in and spent all day Thursday shopping with my Black credit card.

**A/N: I had to give Alexx one! :D Also, for those who don't know, black is the most expensive. :)**

We bought cute outfits and spent the whole time at the mall.

Soon, Friday came around and we were in deep trouble.

I stepped into homeroom and Scott was sitting far away from Chelsea, hmm, that's not normal.

I sat down in my usual seat.

5 minutes later an announcement came on, "Alexandra Dominguez, Jamila Hassan, Brittany Sighton and Scott Love, you are all needed in Ms. Nawrot's classroom."

A low hum of "ooo's" floated around the room when I got up from my desk with my purse in hand.

"What's the plan?" Scott whispered before we got to the door of the witch's classroom.

"Just play along," I said right before I turned the door handle.

- - -

**A/N: I know. This chapter sucked butt. But secret is revealed. :D**

**Give me nice comments about the story so far. :)**

**I like to here everyone's opinions. If it's bad though, please phrase it nicely. (:**

**75 reviews people! I want that much. Then I will continue to the end, with adding 2 new, long chapters up! :O**

**Yuppers, just 75 reviews people. Easy right? :D**


	18. Authors Note 3

A/N: So heyy guys! I'm really disappointed because I thought you guys would get me to 75 reviews in two days tops! :O I mean hello…BIG TWIST IN THE STORY!

Come on, her parents could be alive if the system never lies. :D

;) We're just 9 reviews away from 2 new chapters! Plus, maybe Scott and Alexx will get together… who knows….

75 reviews guys! YOU CAN DO IT! :)

To everyone who already has reviewed; thank you all! I can tell you guys can't wait for me to finish the story.

ALSO: Now that I think about it there will only be one more chapter. I will make it a long one too. :)

LOVE YOU ALL! – Alexx:)


	19. Chapter 15: Balconies and Detention

**A/N: So hello everyone! So I got 75 reviews! :)**

**By the end of this chapter I would love 87 reviews. Not too much so I think that you all can do it! :)**

**Plus, this is the last chapter of the story. After I got my 87 reviews I'm starting the Sequel: Returning Memories.**

**So yeah, 87 reviews!**

- - -

I gently pushed open the door to Ms. Nawrot's classroom I saw that Jamila and Brittany were already sitting in the front row.

I slid into the seat next to Brittany and prepared for my teachers reaction to our absence on the trip.

"So," She started as she got out of her chair.

She started to walk around the room.

"I trusted you all to drive by yourselves on this field trip and what do you do, you ditch the field trip. That's the last time I let you kids drive by yourselves. Now, what is your excuse for your disappearance?" She said and stopped right in front of my desk.

Alright Alexx, do your thing.

I sniffled, "Well, we were all looking forward to this amazing field trip that you set up but during the trip I got a very disturbing call." I made my eyes start to water and looked up at her wrinkled face.

Her face changed from mad to sorrow.

"What happened honey!?" She asked and plopped herself down on top of my desk.

Fake Tears started to form and the first one fell down my face when I cried, "Scott's mom called my phone saying that Uncle Jake had, had,"

I choked on the word, making sure she believed me.

"That he had what honey?" She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"That he had gotten into a car accident. So I brought my closest friends to the airport and we flew back home to visit him. He's my only family left so I had to be there." I lied.

"Yeah, he has a fractured hip and his right arm is broken in three pieces." Brittany explained.

"Aww, you poor girl," The teacher stood.

"I still have to punish all of you though. So I'll go light on you. You have detention today and all next week, including the all day weekend." She sighed and opened the door, waving us out the door.

We all stood up and walked out the door.

"Nice, crying," Scott said, air-quoting crying.

He high-fived me and walked back to class.

Jamila, Brittany and I just stood there.

"So, a high-five is good." Brittany broke the silence.

"Sure," I replied and walked down the hall back to class.

I spent the rest of the day going to my classes normally and finally the day ended.

"Time to go to detention," I thought.

I ran out to my car to get my Ipod and notebook.

"Might as well listen to something in detention," I thought as I opened my car door and snatched my Ipod up.

As I started to cross the school's front lawn I glanced around me.

Everyone was just hanging around, either talking or playing around.

Then I stopped people-watching when I saw Chelsea and Scott fighting.

"Chelsea, we're over. Get over it," Scott said and started to walk away.

"Scott," Chelsea yelled and ran in front of him so he had to stop.

"No, I'm not cheating on you! He's lying." She lied.

Uh, what a skank. Scott is a guy that you don't cheat on, he's too amazing.

"No, you were cheating on me. I'm not stupid. Besides, I like someone else."

I swear my heart stopped.

I felt someone behind me and turned around, "OH MY GOSH!" Brittany screamed when I faced her.

"He's not talking about me..." I denied

"He totally is and you know it." Brittany replied.

I started walking away and called out, "Come on Brittany, we're going to be late to detention in a few minutes."

I walked into Ms. Nawrot's class and popped in my speakers and got lost in my music.

The time went by and I looked around the room.

Scott was sleeping, Jamila was texting under her desk, and Brittany was drawing squiggly lines on a notepad.

Time passed by and the clock finally hit 5:00.

I rushed out of the room with Brittany and Jamila following behind.

I dropped them both off and headed back home.

My teachers were so nice that they gave me homework in every subject known to man.

Textbook work as well, great.

I put my purse downstairs, went upstairs and dumped all my homework on my queen size bed.

- - -

**A/N: Yes, Yes. Even I in real life don't have a queen size but I can dream right? ;)**

- - -

"Alright, let's start with math…" I whispered to myself.

Wow, Mr. Drovers really likes to give us advanced equations.

It's not like we use any of this information in real life.

The algebra didn't take me long, music helps me work faster.

Right when I cracked open my science textbook the song Don't Forget by Demi Lovato started playing.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget what we were feeling inside?_

_Now, I'm left to forget, about us…_

All of the sudden, half way through the song I heard a footstep on the floor of my balcony next to my bean bags.

I got up slowly, praying I don't make a sound and made my way over to the door.

I peeked a little to the right and saw that this person wore white vans.

Hmm, interesting, they wouldn't wear that to come fight me.

I did as I was trained and turned and punched to wear the victims head would be.

Instead I was grabbed by my arm and pinned me against the side of my house.

Both of my hands were above my head in a professional position the CSOA teaches.

I tilted my head up a bit and was caught staring into a pair of deep sea, shimmering blue eyes.

- - -

A/N: So I was going to leave you there and make another chapter but I'm nice! :D

Continue, and remember, 87 REVIEWS!

- - -

"Scott, let me go, and what are you doing on my balcony?" I said aggravated.

He could've just rang the door bell and I would've let him in for anything he wanted. It's that simple.

He didn't move just stood there pressed up against me and finally spoke,

"Hey, I just wanted to say a few things."

If he wanted to just say some stuff why does he need to be pressing himself on me awkwardly?

"If you want to say something, why am I pinned?" I asked annoyed.

He gently got off me a little.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me in the mission and all."

"You're Welcome," I said as I felt my Ipod almost slip out of my hand.

He must've noticed me trying to grasp it so he grabbed it and looked through the songs, still keeping me pinned against the stone wall.

While he browsed through my play list I looked around.

It was still a bit sunny but a few clouds covered the balcony, the air smelled like Axe; Chocolate, since well, I'm breathing Scott's air, and it was a pretty normal temperature day.

As I tried to calculate what degree in my head, a song blasted through my left eardrum.

Scott had taken the other and I immediately recognized the song: The (Shipped) Gold Standard by Fall out Boy.

It was my second most listened to song on my Ipod and I absolutely loved it.

"You like Fall Out Boy?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah, they're my favorite rock band."

"Same here," I replied.

Then as the chorus come around we both looked at each other with eyes that you could only give one person.

_I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs…_

He let go of me, but I didn't move from my place.

_But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me…_

He moved closer to me and I felt my heart go on overdrive.

"Where'd you go after the mission, you kind of disappeared." I asked curiously.

"Home, to see my parents and tell them I was okay. Also, to do something," He moved closer and now I was pressed against his evenly toned body.

"To do what," I questioned.

"I broke up with Chelsea, though after school today she wouldn't leave me alone." He replied casually.

"Why'd you break up with her you two were good together?" I lied.

Chelsea will never be good with anyone, stupid skank.

"I didn't like her anymore, I found someone else." He eyed my lips, which is un-normal.

"Which is…?" I asked, probably knowing the answer.

And without making one sound he kissed me, tenderly. And then again, and again…

Well, you get it.

And I let him kiss me. I've waited so long for him and he finally came around.

He belongs with me, we belong together.

And just like a movie, my Ipod started playing the song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

I giggled and just stayed on my balcony with Scott for a while.

_Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?_

_You belong with me…_

- - -

**A/N: So aww, happy ending! :D**

**Everyone loves those. :)**

**87 reviews please! Or I won't write the sequel!**

**I bet that will make you hit that little green button! :D**

**NOTE: I didn't read over this chapter for mistakes so please if there are any just ignore them. :D**

**- - -**


End file.
